Monsters with Souls
by scrletfyre
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki and Ichigo Kurosaki knew that they were different from everyone else as they both carried monsters within them. After a event in their young lives, the two meet and become freinds but what happens when the two learn about the others deep dark secret?
1. the meeting

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu_

Chapter 1 - the meeting

A four year old Naruto Uzamaki was currently running for his life from the villagers that live within Konohagakure other wise known as the Leaf Village. Naruto could see and hear the villagers as they held kunai knives in hand shouting out "Kill the demon!" Naruto panted wildly as he ducked into an alley hiding from view as he watched the villagers run past. Naruto waited a few minutes before he scampered out of the alley as he tried to make his way back to his home. However Naruto was not successful as someone saw him.

"There he is….. Get him!" yelled out a random villager. Naruto began to bolt again as the villagers gave chase.

'Why do they always want to kill me? What have I done to disserve this?' Naruto asked himself as he continued to run. Naruto ducked into another alley coming to a dead end. "Damn it all!" Naruto cursed to see that the villagers had blocked the only exist. Naruto quickly coward in a corner as he could see the hate fill the villagers eyes.

"Its time that you die demon!" shouted out a random villager.

"I'm not a demon! I have never done anything to disserve any of this!" Naruto yelled back as hot tears ran down his whisker marked face. But the villagers wouldn't listen to the four year old. They knew that Naruto had the nine tailed demon fox sealed within him. Because of their blind hatred for the fox, they saw Naruto as the demon. They didn't see the boy as a hero for holding the demonic fox's spirit within him.

"Just die demon. This world will be much better without you." stated a villager as they lunged at Naruto with kunai knives in hand. Naruto could feel the metal bite into his skin as he screamed out for help and for them to stop. "Nobody not even the Hokage can save you demon."

Meanwhile within Naruto's mindscape… Naruto's cries didn't totally go unheard. The nine tailed demon fox known as Kyuubi no Yoko heard his human hosts cries. Its not like the great demon lord asked to be sealed within a human vessel. But considering what happened that night four years ago, he was still lucky to be somewhat alive. Kyuubi knew that if his human vessel died, then he died. Kyuubi could hear and feel his host's pain and cries.

"Please stop! Somebody help me!" Naruto cried out. Kyuubi could feel Naruto's fear as the kunai knives cut into his body.

'**They are honestly trying to kill him!' **Kyuubi snarled to himself. Kyuubi rose to his paws rushing at his cage as he knew that he had to help his host. The sound of the bars rattling echoed through the mindscape keeping Kyuubi caged. **"Damn it all!"** he growled darkly. Kyuubi felt helpless as the only way he had out of his cage was if Naruto undid the seal. Kyuubi had noticed that when he slammed against the gate, some of his chakra leaked out. He had noticed that his chakra had flowed up to the pipes that laid above him merging with the blue energy that ran through them. **'The blue energy must be Naruto's chakra.'** the fox thought to himself. A large foxy grin stretched across Kyuubi's face. **"Hold on Kit, help is on the way!"** Kyuubi roared out as he closed his eyes allowing his chakra to flare out. He poured all of his power out as he rapidly ran his paws through several hand signs. **'I hope that this works!' **Kyuubi thought to himself.

At that same moment….. Naruto could feel a small burst of power flow throughout his body. He could hear a dark voice calling out to him in the back of his mind. Naruto's small hands began to rapidly go through several hand signs. He could hear the villagers laugh at him as he looked like he was trying to unleash a jutsu.

"This is the end of you damn fox!" cried out the villagers. Suddenly there was a large burst of power that came out of Nartuo as he was surrounded by a red cloak of chakra. The villagers backed away from Naruto in fear as when Naruto's hands landed on the last and final hand sign, the red chakra emitted a bright light blinding all of the villagers. Naruto's small and frail body disappeared from the alley as Kyuubi teleported him away from the angry mob.

Meanwhile….. A six year old Ichigo Kurosaki was walking home from school as he ruffled his hand through his orange locks. Once again he was picked on because of the color of his hair. Lets just say that it didn't end too well for the kids that picked on him. Ichigo sighed to himself as he held a letter in his hands for his parents or more precisely his father. His mother just recently died as Ichigo felt that it was his fault that was until his imaginary friend told him that it wasn't. Ever since Ichigo could remember, he has been different from everyone else. Ichigo possessed the power and ability to see, hear, and speak with ghosts. At first Ichigo thought that his all while imaginary friend who looked exactly like Ichigo was a ghost and/or spirit. But he found it odd that this being looked exactly like him except he was devoid of all color as his eyes were golden yellow in color resting within a sea of black. When he spoke, Ichigo could see that his tongue was blue. Ichigo thought that he was a bit too old to have an imaginary friend but this white version of himself admitted that he wasn't a ghost and/or spirit but rather a part of Ichigo's powers. Ever since the white version of himself told Ichigo the truth of what happened to Ichigo's mother and what he truly was, Ichigo had given his other self the name Shirosaki Ogichi. Which roughly translates as white Kurosaki Ichigo but Ichigo called him Shiro for short.

"**It was their own damn fault King. They clearly were asking for it as you were only defending yourself."** stated Shiro as he walked right besides Ichigo. Nobody else could see and/or hear Shiro.

*I know Shiro. Just sometimes they would leave me the hell alone.* Ichigo thought back mentally. Ever since learning about what he was capable of, Ichigo had set up a way to communicate with Shiro mentally that way nobody thought that he was nuts. Suddenly Ichigo stopped as he could sense something odd. *Shiro do you feel that?* Ichigo asked his other half.

"**Sure did King. But I don't recognize it. Whatever it is, it isn't a hollow and/or a ghost." **stated Shiro. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that somebody needed his help.

Nearby… Naruto fell out of Kyuubi's teleport leap in a bloody mess. His clothes that he was wearing was torn to shreds. Naruto felt very weak, tired, and drained of energy. Naruto stumbled through the alley as he could see a kid two years older than him gasp in shock at the condition of Naruto's body. The kid had bright orange hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey kid are you all right? Hang on, I am going to help you." stated the older kid. Naruto could feel another presence with inside of him telling him that it would be all right, that he could trust this boy. Slowly Naruto's eyes began to close as he passed out cold.

NEXT CHAPTER….

healing


	2. healing

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to Luna Silveria: thanks for the comment as I will update as quickly as possible. To Guest: thanks for the comment. When I write stories I tend to put things down as they come to me in my mind. I will work hard in order to get the grammar right. To LunaArchery: thanks for the comment. As I noticed there isn't a lot of good Bleach and Naruto crossovers that I actually like. I have only one that in my mind is pretty decent as it is on my faves. I figured that I would try my hand at the two since people seem to like both my Naruto and Bleach stories. To mellra: I am glad that you are liking it. To ultima-owner: I know that Naruto will heal as things will work out for him. I think what is going to traumatize him even more is when he learns about the fox. To J: I think that I may shock you on how the events will play out. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu_

Chapter 2 - healing

As Ichigo rounded a corner into a nearby alley, he could see a blood bruised up kid two years younger than him. The kid had sun kissed golden blond hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes that looked almost dull and lifeless. Being the son of a doctor, Ichigo knew that he had to help this kid.

"Hey kid are you all right? Hang on, I am going to help you." Ichigo told the kid before he had closed his eyes.

"**What in the world happened to him?"** asked Shiro.

*I am not certain Shiro. We can worry about that later. First we have to get him home in order to tend to his wounds.* replied Ichigo as he noticed that Naruto was wearing clothing that he wasn't familiar with. Who in their right minds would wear an orange jumpsuit (Naruto's first outfit). Shiro just nodded his head that he understood as he vanished from Ichigo's sight retreating back to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo took off his backpack from his back as he slung it across his chest. Ichigo positioned Naruto to sit up against the wall this way Ichigo could hoist the injured kid onto his back. Ichigo carefully lifted Naruto onto his back as he noticed that the child he was carrying was incredibly light and boney. As if he hasn't had a decent meals in days. Ichigo stood up once he was sure that Naruto was squarely on his back. Ichigo then took off for his home which also doubled as a clinic with the unconscious Naruto on his back.

Ichigo juggled opening the door to his house hoping that his father was home.

"I'm home!" he called out as his two younger twin sisters came running to greet him. Both Karin and Yuzu eyes bulged when they saw their older brother covered in blood holding another kid on his back.

"Dad come here quickly!" both Karin and Yuzu shouted out. Isshin Kurosaki came running when he heard his twin three year old girls desperate cries. Ichigo held Naruto against his back as Ichigo was covered in the younger kids blood.

"What happened Ichigo?" asked Isshin.

"I don't know dad. I found him in an alley like this on my way home from school." replied Ichigo as he kicked off his shoes.

"Karin I need for you to run a bath. Yuzu get the bandages and antiseptic. Ichigo bring him to the bathroom and remove his blood stained clothing." commanded Isshin. The Kurosaki household went to work completing their assigned task. Ichigo removed Naruto's ninja sandals placing them with the rest of the shoes. He then went to his room to drop off his backpack before heading to the bathroom.

Karin had finished filling the tub half way as she allowed Ichigo to enter followed by her father as Yuzu gave him the items that he requested.

"All right you two. Ichigo and I can handle this. Can you two prepare a hospital bed for our guest?" asked Isshin.

"Can you also grab me and him a change of clothes from out of my room? They maybe slightly big for him but we will make due." asked Ichigo.

"Sure thing." the twins replied as they took off to complete their new tasks. Ichigo stripped off his bloody school uniform leaving on his boxers. Ichigo then began to stop Naurto out of his blood stained ripped clothing leaving the smaller kids boxers on. Ichigo climbed into the tub as Isshin gently lifted Naurto into the tub handing him to Ichigo this way he could clean off and bandage all of Naruto's wounds. Once all of the blood and grime were off. Isshin placed on the antiseptic cream followed by bandages. Both Ichigo and Isshin had noticed the odd looking tattoo on Naruto's stomach. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I have the clothes." stated the voice of Karin. Isshin opened the door taking the clothing from his daughter. "The bed is ready when you guys are done." stated Karin as Isshin nodded his head as he retreated back into the bathroom handing Ichigo the clothes. Ichigo got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt with the band known as "Disturbed" on it. Then Ichigo got Naruto dressed into a cream color baggy sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Both looked to be two sizes to big on him. Isshin carried Naruto carefully out of the bathroom bridal style as Ichigo cleaned up the bathroom.

Later that night Ichigo curled up in a chair besides Naruto's hospital bed just incase the younger kid regained consciousness. Unknown to Ichigo at that same moment, Naruto had found himself within his mindscape. It looked like the sewers back home in Konoha. However Naruto could feel that he was not alone.

"Hello?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

"**This way….. I'm over here!"** called out a very dark voice. Naruto found himself heading towards the owner of the voice. When he came towards intersections in the sewer, the voice called out to him directing Naruto which way to go. Finally Naruto seemed to come to a large area which had a gate that reached far beyond his view. **"Its about damn time that you had shown up Kit." **stated the dark voice as it seemed to becoming from behind the gate. Naruto got closer to the gate squinting his eyes to try to see who or what was within the gate. The lighting seemed to adjust to Naruto's thoughts allowing him to see into the cage. Naruto stumbled back when he saw the large red-orange nine tailed demon fox.

"You…. You're the nine tailed demon fox. The fourth Hokage killed you four years ago." gasped Naruto in shock.

"**Yes it is true that I am the nine tailed demon fox. But your Hokage didn't kill me. He instead sealed me away within the body of a newborn." **stated Kyuubi calmly. Naruto then remembered the villagers taughts.

"You're the reason why everyone hates me and wants me dead!"

"**Guilty as charged." **replied Kyuubi as his ears dropped back against his head. Nauto stood there in a daze as his sapphire blue eyes lost all life. This change in his hosts demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the fox. **"Kit….. Kit!"** he growled slamming into his cage. Kyuubi cursed violently as he didn't have the power and/or ability to snap his host out of his trance. He could sense that Naruto had lost all will to live. Kyuubi slammed against the gate harder this time as he growled angrily. **"Please Kit….. Wake up!"** Kyuubi snarled. That's when Kyuubi's red eyes had noticed Minato Namikaze, the human who sealed him within Naruto, Naruto's father. Kyuubi watched as Minato performed several hand signs before tapping his son's shoulder snapping Naruto out of his trance. Minato looked at Kyuubi as he placed one finger onto his lips urging the great demon to remain silent. Minato then vanished from view as Naruto came back around. He noticed that the demon fox was looked at Naruto with concern in his blood red eyes. **"Are you all right Kit?" **asked Kyuubi in concern.

"What happened?"

"**You went into shock after learning that I was the cause to why everyone hates you."** replied Kyuubi. **"If its anyone fault its those damn villagers. They truly can't see that you are a jailor holding my powers within you. Its only thanks to me that you have managed to escape with your life."**

Naruto then noticed that the fox had hurt himself.

"Your hurt." stated Naruto.

"**I'll be all right Kit. Some of these wounds happened when the villagers attacked. Others were from rushing at the gate."** replied Kyuubi.

"Where exactly are we?"

"**Your mindscape."**

"Kind of depressing ain't it?"

"**Of course it would be since almost all of the villagers want you dead. You don't have any friends or family as you are all alone."** replied Kyuubi. The words sank into Naurto turning on the water works over head. **"Oh…. Come on Kit!"** screamed Kyuubi. A sheepish grin crossed Naruto's face as he focused on trying to stop the water works from drowning them both. The water stopped forcing Kyuubi to shake his body.

"Sorry….."

"**That's all right Kit. You can't help how your mindscape was formed but you have the power to alter it. I wouldn't mind a forest as it would allow me a chance to stretch out my legs." **stated Kyuubi. Naruto closed his eyes as he pictured the lush forest of Konoha were he spent most of his time. Kyuubi could feel the mindscape altering as a forest stretched before him. The large gate disappeared as it transformed into a dog collar complete with a seal as a tag. Once the mindscape was done being altered, Kyuubi stretched out to his full height stretching out his limbs. Naruto opened his eyes as his eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi's full height. **"I can never thank you enough for this Kit."**

"You keep calling me Kit….. Why?" asked Naruto.

"**Kit is the demon word for child. That is what you are to me." **replied Kyuubi.

"If it is all right you can call me Naruto as it is my name."

"**Fine then. You can call me Kyuubi. I have used up a lot of my powers to get you away from that mob so in the meantime you will heal rather slowly. We can talk some more when you are feeling better."**

"Thanks Kyuubi." replied Naruto before he vanished from his mind. Kyuubi took his time exploring his new surroundings making a den for himself.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Becoming a member of the family


	3. becoming a member of the family

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: thanks I thought so as well as in some way or form Naruto can tell that Kyuubi isn't all that bad. To J: thanks so much for the comment. I truly wanted to do something far different than what I have seen on the fan fiction sight as most of the crossover stories involving Bleach and Naruto don't play out too well or the people haven't updated in a long while. I have only found one that is relatively good as I have it faved on my page. To LunaArchery: thanks for the vote as I am glad that Ichigo just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I know the whole Naruto's mindscape seemed somewhat depressing as I wanted Naruto to at least have a more positive outlook on his life. Perhaps Ichigo and his family can give that to him. Of course both Kyuubi and Shirosaki will be there to help their other halves along the way. To michal: thanks for the comment. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu_

Chapter 3 - becoming a member of the family

After speaking with Kyuubi and altering his mindscape for the demon fox, Naruto proceeded to slowly open his eyes. He could feel that his wounds have been fully bound. Naruto looked over to his right to see the same kid he had seen earlier in the alley before he had lost consciousness sleeping in a chair across from him. Naruto had noticed that the kid with orange hair was wearing strange garb that he hadn't seen before.

'Did he help take care of me?' Naruto thought to himself. Something about this kid made him feel safe. Naruto found himself drifting back off to sleep as he slowly closed his eyes again.

The next morning Isshin awoke Ichigo to get some breakfast.

"Go and eat Ichigo." commanded his dad.

"But I'm not hungry." replied Ichigo. A loud stomach rumbling caused Isshin to raise his eyebrow. "It wasn't mine!"

"Sorry… it was mine." replied a soft voice. Both Ichigo and Isshin turned to see Naruto slowly began to sit up wincing a bit because of the pain. Naruto could feel a pair of large gentle hands sit him up right. Naruto partly flinched at somebody touching him.

"Take it easy son. We don't want those wounds to reopen." stated Isshin. Naruto relaxed as he allowed Isshin to help him sit up. "You were in pretty bad shape when my son found you. Can you tell me what happened to you?" asked Isshin. Naurto could hear the caring nature in Isshin's voice as he didn't see the hatred or the anger in the man's eyes or face. Naruto knew that he couldn't truly tell him what had happened. How the villagers wanted to kill him because he has a demon sealed within him.

"I was attacked by a group of people who think I am a demon. I some how managed to escape with my life." replied Naruto.

"Well consider yourself lucky…"

"Naruto Uzamaki." stated Naruto telling the older adult his name.

"We should call your parents to tell them that you are all right." stated Isshin. A sad look crossed Naruto's face as he also raised a small eyebrow when Isshin said call.

"I have no family." replied Naruto sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that son." stated Isshin as he gently patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Now lets get some food into you." Suddenly the phone rang causing Naruto to jump.

"Dad….. Phone!" yelled out a female voice.

"All right!" shouted back Isshin. Isshin then turned towards Ichigo. "I leave him in your capable hands Ichigo."

Once Isshin had left, Naruto turned to Ichigo with a questioning look on his face.

"Where exactly am I?" questioned Naruto.

"At our home which doubles as a small clinic." answered Ichigo.

"Why did you help me out back there?" asked Naruto. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair.

"It seemed like the right thing to do. I couldn't leave you there when you were badly hurt. Besides it is something that my mom told me before she had died, the meaning of my name….. he who protects." answered Ichigo. Suddenly Naruto's stomach roared even louder than before causing Naruto's face to turn beet red. Ichigo laughed after the five minutes of silence. "Come on Naruto, lets get some food into you before your belly threatens to eat you alive." stated Ichigo offering Naruto a hand up.

"Thanks…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." answered Ichigo. Naruto just smiled weakly as he took Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo brought Naruto to the kitchen as they could see Isshin talking on the phone. A questioning look crossed Naruto's face as he never seen such a device before. Kyuubi who was within Naruto's mindscape cursed out violently when he saw the strange device.

***Hey Kit can you hear me? Of course you have no idea of how to respond. Naruto just reply with your thoughts.* **stated Kyuubi mentally.

*Kyuubi why do I get this strange feeling that we aren't in Konoha anymore?* asked Naruto mentally.

***Cause we aren't. Somehow when I used my chakra to enable me to use a special jutsu teleporting you away from that mob of people, I accidentally teleported you to a different world.*** replied Kyuubi.

*A different world?* questioned Naruto.

***A world in which ninja don't exist. I think it would be best to keep quite about having a demon sealed within you about things that wouldn't pertain to this world.*** answered Kyuubi.

*All right Kyuubi.*

Ichigo lead Naruto to the dinner table.

"Smells good Yuzu. I hope that you made a lot cause our friend is definitely hungry." stated Ichigo. A small girl with sandy blond hair and blue-grey eyes poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Of course Ichigo. I can always make more so feel free to eat up." replied the girl before she went back to what she was doing.

"So he's finally up. Its about damn time." grumbled a girl with black hair and grey eyes. Ichigo went to smack her in the back of the head. "What was that for Ichigo?"

"Language Karin." Naruto sat down watching them as the black hair girl grumbled something under her breath. "These are my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu. You all ready meet my dad." stated Ichigo as he pointed to whom was who.

"Where's your mom?" asked Naruto as Ichigo's face looked sat at the question.

"She died last year."

"Sorry… I didn't know." stated Naruto.

"Its all right Naruto." replied Ichigo as Yuzu came out of the kitchen placing a large stack of pancakes in front of Naruto.

"Here you go… eat up!" Yuzu stated with an innocent smile.

"Um… thanks Yuzu-chan." Isshin joined his family at the dinner table after getting off the phone.

"Naruto we should at least alert your legal guardian and/or the orphanage that you are all right and to come and get you." stated Isshin as this statement caused Naruto to choke on his food. Naruto swallowed harshly before a sad and distraught look crossed his face.

"I don't have a guardian and I got kicked out of the orphanage." stated Naruto sadly. This caused Yuzu to cry as the three other members of the Kurosaki family looked at Naruto in shock.

"Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu… family meeting. We will be right back Naruto." stated Isshin as the members of the Kurosaki family left Naruto.

The members of the Kurosaki discussed what they knew about Naruto. Seeing that he was going to time to heal and stuff.

"We can't just put him back out onto the streets dad. Even if we contact the local authorities about him." cried Yuzu. Isshin hugged his little girl.

"I know Yuzu. But I have to do what is best for Naruto." stated Isshin.

"Dad you heard him yourself. People think that he's a demon and rather than deal with him they toss him out or try to kill him. He has no where else to go." stated Ichigo bluntly. Little did he realize just how true his words were.

"Why don't we take him in as a member of our family?" asked Karin. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked. Suddenly Isshin hugged her.

"That's a brilliant idea Karin. We have plenty of room as you guys always wanted to have another brother." stated Isshin.

"Then lets do it!" replied Yuzu cheerfully. Ichigo found himself smiling as he felt like Naruto needed this.

***Hey King…. I would be careful around that Naruto kid. Something about him feels off.*** stated Shiro mentally.

*What do you mean off?* asked Ichigo.

***Like he has something within him. Don't forget what we have sensed.*** replied Shiro.

*Shiro even if that is true, what right do we have to judge? Don't worry so much. Everyone is entitled to their secrets.* responded Ichigo.

Isshin gave Naruto the news that he would be staying with them and become a member of their family. Naruto found himself crying at the news.

"You would honestly take a freak like me in?" he asked.

"Your not a freak, some sort of monster, or even a demon Naruto. You are a human being like the rest of us. Let no one tell you other wise." snapped Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" cried out both Karin and Yuzu in shock. Isshin patted Ichigo on the shoulder calming his down.

"No girls its all right. Naruto needed to hear that. So what do you say Naruto? Would you like to become a member of the Kurosaki family?" asked Isshin. Naruto just slowly shook his head yes crying. The family gathered around the young blond hugging him as he cried softly.

NEXT CHAPTER…. Years later


	4. years later

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to Heartfang: thanks so much for your comment. I know that some people tend to criticize over the small stuff. I always tend to check my wording, spelling, grammar when I type up the chapter. But I hope that you keep reading this story. To ultima-owner: I can't help but to feel how right you are with that comment. I feel that with Naruto having a family and people who don't judge him…. Things will begin to look up for him. To InnerBeast: thanks for the comment. I was going for that feel as it is very hard to combine two different series into one story and make it not only believable and completely original. To LunaArchery: I know I kind of felt like crying when I was writing this chapter. I felt that this story defiantly needed a touching moment thrown in there. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits speaking-

Chapter 4 - years later

Ten years have passed since Naruto Uzamaki started living with the Kurosaki family. Not once has the Kurosaki family treated him any different than they would each other. Naruto began to question how Isshin was able to get legal documentation to have Naruto become a member of the family. Not once did Naruto desire to go back to his home dimension. He had things here that he didn't have back home. Family, friends, clothing, and food. Since learning about Kyuubi being housed within him, the fox opened up and told Naruto the truth of why he attacked all those years ago. According to Kyuubi, someone had taken control of the fox forcing him to attack the village. The fourth Hokage, Naruto's father Minato Namikaze risked his life to stop the fox by sealing the fox within the body of his newborn son.

"My father was the fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto in shock. Kyuubi shook his head yes. "Then how come I don't have his name but my mom's?"

"**Think about it Kit. Your father probably had a lot of enemies. That's why you carry your mother's last name. But your true name is Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki." **stated Kyuubi. Kyuubi touched the pond within the mindscape to show Naruto images of his parents. Naruto couldn't help but to notice that he looked a lot like his father. Naruto couldn't blame Kyuubi for being controlled and attacking the leaf. He was grateful for the fox telling him the truth about what happened all those years ago.

There was the occasional scuffle when someone either picked on Ichigo or Naruto because of their hair color. Sometimes they made the mistake of calling Naruto a freak. Ichigo wouldn't stand for anyone making fun of his little brother. Both Naruto and Ichigo had gotten a reputation for being known as punks. They got into their fare share of fights. Naruto stood a bit shorter than Ichigo but they both attended the same school and grade. Even though Naruto has never attended school before, he showed that he had some smarts which allowed him to jump grades.

Both Naruto and Ichigo were walking home sporting new injuries from their most recent fight. Both were sitting on the river bank where Ichigo's mother had died. Ichigo and Naruto were skipping rocks across the surface.

"So how do you think we should tell dad you got your injuries?" asked Naruto as his bruises were healing thanks to his healing factor because of Kyuubi.

"Sorry we can't all heal as fast as you Naruto." Ichigo stated bluntly causing Naruto to look a bit upset. "Sorry Naruto. I didn't mean it. Its just those kids pissed me off. Who are they to judge a person anyway?" asked Ichigo as he picked up another rock chucking it so hard that the rock skipped clear across the river before it imbedded its self into a hill. Upon seeing this, Naruto whistled out loud.

"Damn Ichigo. Is it just me or have you gotten stronger?" asked Naruto. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as a sheepish grin stretched across his face.

"Perhaps I have. Hey Naruto, can you keep a secret?" asked Ichigo seriously.

***King you are not going to tell him about me?*** asked Shiro mentally.

*No Shiro….. Not yet. But I feel that he may know what it is like to have a monster with inside of him.*

***Gosh King….. You say the most flattering things.*** replied Shiro.

"You know that I can Ichigo. So what's this secret you want to tell me?" asked Naruto.

"Just follow me….. Its best if you see this for yourself." replied Ichigo.

Both Naruto and Ichigo walked over to a sight where a memorial vase stood against a telephone pole. Ichigo knelt down by the vase placing new flowers in it.

"I came back like I had promised as I brought you some new flowers." Ichigo stated softly.

"Who are you talking to Ichigo?" asked Naruto. Ichigo rose to his feet as he placed his hand about to his waist as it looked like it was resting on something.

"This is why I wanted to show you. I can see ghosts and spirits. I also have the ability to hear and communicate with them." stated Ichigo. Naruto squinted his eyes trying to see the spirit. Slowly the image came into view causing Naruto's eyes to widen. It appeared to be a little girl about ten years old. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up into a pony tail as she had bright emerald green eyes.

-Is this the one that you told me about?- she questioned to Ichigo.

"Yep….. This is my adoptive little brother Naruto Uzamaki." answered Ichigo.

"Um….. Ichigo, I think I can see and hear her." Naruto stated. Ichigo looked at Naruto in shock when he heard this. *Kyuubi what gives?* Naruto asked the fox mentally.

***Don't look at me Kit. Your body has possibly slowly developed the power of this realm. I am just as shocked as you are. Who would have thought that he would have this kind of power.*** replied Kyuubi.

Little did the fox demon know that it was more than just that. A large blue doorway began to appear within Naruto's mindscape. The door appeared to lead no where as it stood complete on its door frame. Meanwhile within Ichigo's mindscape, one of the buildings began to turn blood red. The two mindscapes were forming a way to merge allowing the two occupants to meet for the first time.

NEXT CHAPTER…. Hollow and fox meet


	5. hollows and fox meet

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to InnerBeast: I have a funny feeling that you may be right about that. To Heartfang: thanks for the comment as I am trying to update as quickly as possible as I write a chapter almost everyday. To LunaArchery: Yes when Kyuubi and Shiro meet, I am certain heads will fly (not literally of course). I thought it would be a unique idea to have both Ichigo and Naruto to develop the abilities and powers of the other ones home dimension. To ultima-owner: I say all the above…. End comment! To nafara: thanks for the comment as I am always putting a new chapter up as quickly as possible. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed as I have gotten 19 reviews so far. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits speaking-

Chapter 5- hollow and fox meet

As both Naruto and Ichigo headed home after visiting the spirit, Kyuubi and Shiro were roaming the mindscape of their human hosts when they noticed or felt that something was off. Shiro who was now wearing an inverted version of a shinigami attire as a large sword wrapped in a black cloth rested against his back. This was both his and Ichigo's zanpakuto (sword spirit) Zangetsu. Even though Zangetsu hadn't fully manifested, he was slowly coming into existence.

'**It won't be long now.' **Shiro thought to himself. That's when Shiro had noticed that one of the buildings in Ichigo's mindscape had turned blood red. **'That's new!'** he thought to himself as he lept from building to building in Ichigo's mindscape to make it over to the red building. There was a large door on the building which raised a questioning look to rise on Shiro's face. He placed his hand onto the doorknob to feel a very familiar feeling that he had felt once before. '**Could it be possible?' **he thought to himself as he threw the door open to have a bright light engulf him.

Meanwhile within Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was hunting. The demon fox was chasing down a small rabbit who had managed to elude him.

"**You win this round rabbit!" **he grumbled. That's when Kyuubi had noticed the blue door that seemed to lead to nowhere. '**What in the world?'** he questioned to himself. Suddenly the door opened causing Kyuubi to jump back. A bright light blinded the fox demon. After a few minutes Kyuubi blinked his eyes rapidly when he found himself face to face with a white version of Ichigo whom had black and gold eyes. When both monsters saw the other one, they lept back into a defensive stance.

"**What the Hell?"** they asked the other one in unison. Kyuubi couldn't help but to notice how much Shiro looked exactly like Ichigo except he was devoid of all color.

"**Its not possible. How did you get here Ichigo?"** asked Kyuubi.

"**Sorry I may look like him but I am not him."** replied Shiro as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. This caused Kyuubi to raise an eyebrow.

"**Please explain cause I don't understand."** stated Kyuubi.

"**Where exactly am I? And who in the hell are you?" **asked Shiro.

"**Your within Naruto's mindscape. I am the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi."** stated Kyuubi. This caused Shiro to raise his eyebrow. Shiro let go of his weapon as he began to fully look around.

"**I wouldn't picture Naruto having a mindscape like this or a creature like you within him. But it does explain a lot."** stated Shiro.**"How's that?" **asked Kyuubi. Shiro crossed his arms across his chest.

"**Like how Naruto can see and hear spirits like Ichigo can." **stated Shiro.

"**I am afraid that you have lost me. I still don't even know your name."** replied Kyuubi in confussion.

"**Shirosaki Ogichi but Ichigo calls me Shiro for short. Aren't you a zanpakuto…. A sword spirit?"** asked Shiro. Kyuubi simply shook his head no. **"Strange….. Then perhaps you have enough power to become Naruto's zanpakuto."**

The more Shiro talked the more Kyuubi seemed to be confused by what Shiro was talking about.

"**Now you have totally lost me Shiro. First explain what you are, what your relationship to Ichigo is, and what exactly are you talking about?"** asked Kyuubi. Shiro sighed softly unfolding his arms as he ran his hand through his hair much in the same way as Ichigo did. Shiro explained that he was a part of Ichigo, his powers, what Shinigami referred to as a hollow. Ichigo had the power to become a substitute shinigami because he was still alive. He explained that a zanpakuto was a sword that the shinigami used to exorcise hollows and send spirits to the next world. A zanpakuto often reflected a shinigami's spiritual pressure.

"**I take it that sword on your back is yours and Ichigo's zanpakuto." **Kyuubi stated pointing a claw at the sword. Shiro reached back to his sword as the black ribbon unraveled to reveal an inverted Zangetsu.

"**Zangetsu which means Slaying Moon. Ichigo still has no clue that he has the power to become a substitute shinigami. So what about you? So Foxy, Foxy what's it gonna be? (I claim no rights or anything associated with the song "Foxy, Foxy" by Rob Zombie from the album Educated Horses) What's your story?"**

Kyuubi did a face plant which caused Shiro to burst out laughing. Shiro could hear light laughter coming from the fox demon. Kyuubi looked up at Shiro with an evil and wicked grin stretched across his face.

"**You know that I can kill you before you even blink twice." **stated Kyuubi.

"**I am touched that you care so much Kyuubi."** replied Shiro. This caused Kyuubi to burst out laughing. Shiro simply smiled as he felt like the fox could use a good laugh. Once Kyuubi was done laughing, he proceeded to tell Shiro his story. Shiro's eyes widened considerably when he heard about Kyuubi's story. But when he heard what Kyuubi was capable of, he began to scratch his chin in thought. **"Tell me Kyuubi….. Have you ever tried to take on a human form before?"** asked Shiro.

"**No… Why?" **asked Kyuubi.

"**Call me curious. From the sounds of it. I believe that Naruto is developing the powers and abilities to become a substitute shinigami much like Ichigo. Now if my theory is correct, it would mean that you can change your form to that of a human's." **stated Shiro.

"**I have to admit that your idea makes a lot of sense Shiro. I suppose that I can give it a try." **replied Kyuubi. Shiro took a step back away from the fox as Kyuubi closed his eyes.

Shiro could feel the power radiating off of Kyuubi as his body began to glow. Slowly his body transformed into an adult form as he wore an oriental style kimono. The top half was white with red flames dancing across the bottom of his sleeve. Kyuubi wore a part of a samurai's battle armor with am orange tribal fox sitting on the bottom half which sat over his taupe colored pants. A long light brown ribbon was tied around his waist as a light orange lightning bolts danced at the end of the ribbon. From his shoulders wrapping around his well built frame was a red orange fluffy item that kind of looked like his fur. Kyuubi had long straight dark maroon red hair that fell to his waist in length. Instead of human ears, Kyuubi had fox ears as he also still had at least one of his fox tails. In his clawed human hands, he held a short sword that looked like a triple prong kunai (the one that Minato Namikaze uses in the series). Shiro let out a loud whistle causing Kyuubi to open his slitted red-orange eyes as he had the same three whisker narks crossing his face as Naruto did. (check out my deviant page =scrletfyre. deviantart art/ Kyuubi- human- form- 366397357?q= gallery% 3Ascrletfyre% 2F43236254&qo=0(just remove the spaces) to check out the image that I drew up of Kyuubi in his human form).

"**Looking good Kyuubi!" **stated Shiro. Kyuubi ran to the nearest water source to see himself in his human form.

"**I guess that your theory was right Shiro. But what would that mean for Ichigo if he ever comes to our dimension?" **asked Kyuubi.

"**I guess that Ichigo would develop chakra and skills to become a ninja. But I thought that you said that Naruto has no desire to go back to his own dimension." **stated Shiro.

"**That is true but who is to say that something won't happen to cause us to go back?"** asked Kyuubi. Shiro did have to admit that the fox had a point.

NEXT CHAPTER… soul reapers and hollows


	6. soul reapers and hollows

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to LunaArchery: I didn't plan on them getting so well with one another but figuring that they are both monsters, they figured that they had something in common. I am glad to see that you liked Kyuubi's human form. I wanted for Naruto to become a substitute shinigami much like Ichigo but also still be a ninja. To tell you the truth I am kind of interested to see how everything plays out when they learn the truth about the other ones secret. To ultima-owner: I wonder sometimes if you are right about that as you always seem to be able to catch onto my hidden meanings for the chapter. To Shizaki Kuro: I am glad to hear that you liked this chapter as I am always working on the next chapter and to get it up as quickly as I can. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 6 - soul reapers and hollows

After visiting and getting to know Kyuubi, the two monsters decided that it was best that they kept this a secret from their human hosts until the right moment. Kyuubi had transformed back to his natural form as he watched Shiro leave. The hollow told the demon that since the two mindscapes were connected that Kyuubi could come and visit Shiro in Ichigo's mindscape. When he was there, Kyuubi could learn to use the power of his zanpakuto and what new abilities he and Naruto would have.

"**Perhaps then I can fully introduce you to the true form of Zangetsu." **stated Shiro as he pulled open the door that connected the two mindscape.

'**I have a feeling that things are about to become interesting.'** The fox made mental plans to work on training Naruto about his chakra control and how to use the fox's charkra as well as ninjutsu and genjutsu. Kyuubi felt that Naruto was going to need it.

Both Ichigo and Naruto arrived home as both teens let out a soft sigh before Ichigo threw open the door.

"We're home!" they called out. They could see Isshin coming running down the stairs.

"Welcome home….. Ichigo and Naruto!" he yelled out leaping at the two teens. Both Ichigo and Naruto simply side stepped out of the way as Isshin went crashing into the large brick house behind them. Every day and night they had to put up with Isshin's crazy attacks. Both teens shook their heads as Isshin crashed face first into the house.

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Naruto. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair reaching for the doorknob with his free hand.

"Nah….. Lets just leave him." he replied closing and locking the door behind him. Isshin had peeled himself off the wall watching the door close.

"You guys are so mean!" he shouted out.

At dinner, Isshin scolded Ichigo and Naruto about the fight they had at the school. The school had called Isshin about it.

"What in the world am I going to do with you two if you keep on picking fights at school?" asked Isshin.

"We don't start the fights dad. But we do end them." both teens replied in unison. Isshin ruffled their bright colored hair smiling.

"That's my boys." he stated. Isshin knew that both Ichigo and Naruto knew how to defend their selves and that they wouldn't take anybody's garbage if they were picked on because of their hair color or called them freaks. He smiled cause he knew that both Ichigo and Naruto had developed a very strong bond since the day that Ichigo had found Naruto. Isshin had a feeling that Naruto was hiding what truly happened that day as it was apparent from his clothes and shoes that he didn't belong in this world. But after hearing Naruto's story and seeing his kids reaction to what the blond had told them, he knew that he had to help Naruto out. Not once has Isshin regretted his decision. He loved and cared for Naruto as if he was a true member of the Kurosaki family.

Later that night as everybody was sleeping, Rukia Kuchiki stood on top of a telephone pole as she had been hunting a hollow that has been sighted within Karakura town. This was her very first mission within the human world since becoming a soul reapers (shinigami). Rukia left off when she could sense a spirit within the Kurosaki home.

'I guess I should send the spirit to the seireitei (soul society) before exorcising the hollow.' she thought to herself. Meanwhile both Ichigo and Naruto sat in their bedroom talking.

"You know it is strange that we even have the same power." stated Naruto. 'Considering that I'm not even from this world.' Naruto added in thought.

"It is strange. Karin can somewhat see them but not as well as I can. At times I wonder if you are hiding something from me. You know that you don't have to." stated Ichigo.

"I know Ichigo. Its just I don't want to be judged because of this secret." replied Naruto.

"You know that I won't judge you Naruto. No matter what happens, I will always stand by your side." stated Ichigo.

"I know Ichigo." sighed Naruto.

Suddenly it seemed that a young woman wearing a strange kimono with a sword strapped to her side entered the room. This caused both Ichigo and Naruto to raise their eyebrows in confusion. Rukia took out her soul pager (which looks like a cell phone) flipped it open.

"Strange…. It said a lost soul should be here." she stated to herself. Ichigo had gotten up kicking her from behind.

"What the hell are you doing in our room?" asked Ichigo. Rukia rubbed her back where Ichigo had kicked her.

"Its impossible. No human should be able to see me let alone touch me." Rukia stated.

"I believe he asked you a question. You turned to the blond as her eyes widened even more.

'Two of them?!' she thought to herself. She sighed softly before she had introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki a soul reaper of the thirteen court guards.

"Never heard of them." Ichigo stated. Rukia zapped with a first level kido causing his arms to become secure against his back before she explaining drawing kindergarten drawings explaining about souls, hollows, and soul reapers.

"God our sister Yuzu can draw better." stated Naruto. Rukia was going to draw on Naruto's face but stopped when she saw the three whiskers marks. That's when both Ichigo and Naruto could hear a hollow's scream. Yuzu came crashing into the boy's room.

"Ichigo… Naruto… help. Something has Karin." she stated before crashing.

Rukia stepped out of the room as she could sense the hollow. She couldn't figure out how those two boys sensed it before she did. Half of the house laid in ruins as a hollow held Karin in its claws. Both Ichigo and Naruto had followed her as she yelled at Ichigo still was trapped in Rukia's kido. Ichigo screamed out loud as he forced the kido to break. Naruto had ran at the hollow who held Karin. Naruto held the bat in his hands as he whacked the hollow forcing the hollow to drop Karin. Ichigo had moved to catch Karin in his arms. Rukia had unsheathed her zanpakuto to slash at the hollow but it batted her away as if she was nothing. Ichigo had laid Karin inside the house as he went to check on Naruto and the soul reaper.

-Ah….. These are the ones that I have been searching for. Your spiritual powers are off the chart. Who should I eat first?- asked the hollow as he moved to attack Naruto.

Ichigo ran shoving Naruto out of the way as the hollow's teeth sank into his left shoulder. Rukia screamed out as Naruto looked over at the bloody form of Ichigo who collapsed in front of them. Suddenly Naruto stood up onto his feet as red chakra formed over his body taking on the form of a fox. Naruto's once blue eyes became a slitted red as the three whisker marks on his face became broader. His nails elongated into razor sharp claws as well as his canines.

"How dare you hurt my brother!" he snarled as his voice sounded almost demonic as he leapt at the hollow who had taken a bite out of Ichigo. Kyuubi could feel his human hosts anger and rage as he tapped into the fox's chakra.

***Be careful Naruto not to get too carried away.*** the fox warned him mentally. Ichigo sat up watching an enraged Naruto attack and destroy the hollow. Rukia was stunned as she had never seen anything like this before as Naruto looked almost demonic. Naruto didn't see the other hollow approach him from behind. Without thinking twice Ichigo had picked up Rukia's zanpakuto as a bright flash of light surrounded Ichigo. By the time that Naruto had noticed the other hollow, the creature's arm had been cut off. Ichigo stood in front of Naruto wearing the same outfit as Rukia except his zanpakuto was much larger than Rukia's. A hollow mask had formed over Ichigo's face.

***Careful King. This hollow tend to attack in packs.***stated Shiro. Ichigo swung Zangetsu cutting the hollow completely in half.

"Are you all right Naruto?" asked Ichigo as his voice sounded much darker than before. Naruto simply nodded his head as a third hollow appeared. Both Ichigo and Naruto moved attacking the hollow destroying it before they were engulfed and swallowed by a bright light vanishing from sight.

NEXT CHAPTER… Naruto's home


	7. Naruto's home

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to narutouzamaki6497: (pats self on the back) I know…. I am an evil genius as I took two series that usually have nothing in common and combined them in a way that was not only believable but understandable. To InnerBeast: I thought you would like the way that I had Ichigo become a Soul Reaper. He had the ability all along but not the knowledge of how to tap into it. By taking Rukia's zanpakuto, it awakened his full power. To ultima-owner: yes Isshin is a riot. My daughter and I worked on that scene as she wanted me to put it in there. Both her and I have worked on several scenarios that you may find hilarious! To backandwhitecat: thanks for the comment as I am always putting up a new chapter when I can. To LunaArchery: I am glad that you liked how I gave Naruto and Ichigo their powers as I worked hard on it trying to come up with a way for them both to gain their respectful powers. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 7 - Naruto's home

Both Ichigo and Naruto were flung through time and space as they both landed outside the gates near Konoha. Ichigo was still wearing his shinigami outfit as Zangetsu laid wrapped in its ribbon. Naruto laid nearby as he was now wearing a black and orange ninja outfit (the shipped clothing). Over his outfit he was wearing a white cloak with red and black flames at the bottom (the hokage's/sage robes). By Naruto's side laid a kunai knife that was the length of his lower arm as it had red fur at the hilt. Even though it didn't look like it but, Naruto's cloak and kunai knife were a part of his shinigami powers he had gained since being in Ichigo's world. The two guards that usually stand guard near Konoha's gates happened to see the bright flash of light but not Ichigo and Naruto who both fell out of the bright light.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Izumo.

"I don't know. I will go and check it out." replied Kotesu as he got up leaving his post. When he saw the two bodies of both Naruto and Ichigo, he stood there in shock. "Izumo, come quick. You won't believe who I found." shouted out Kotesu. Izumo came over just as shocked as Kotesu.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Izumo.

"It looked that way but who is the orange hair kid with him?" asked Kotesu.

"Don't know. We should send word to the hokage right away. We should also get them to the hospital. I can't believe that he's back as he's been missing for ten years." stated Izumo. Kotesu made a single hand sign producing several shadow clones.

"I know. I wonder where he has been all this time." replied Kotesu.

Meanwhile while both Ichigo and Naruto were out cold, they found themselves within their respectful mindscapes. Their other halves explained what had happened when they went to attack the group of hollows that had attacked the clinic. Because of what had happened, they had awakened the power that has been slumbering within them.

"So you mean to tell me that I'm a soul reaper?" asked Ichigo and Naruto.

"**Only a substitute soul reaper because you are still living." **answered Kyuubi and Shiro. Ichigo was introduced to the spirit of his zanpakuto Zangetsu as he then noticed one of the buildings in his mindscape was blood red.

"Um Shiro, is it just me or is that building a different color from the others?" asked Ichigo.

"**Ah…. So you noticed that. Come with me, you are going to love this."** stated Shiro with a creepy smile across his face. Ichigo shuttered at the thought as he never quite liked Shiro's surprises or his creepy smile but, he followed his inner hollow. At the same time Kyuubi was leading Naruto thought the forest when the blond had noticed that something felt different. Kyuubi snickered lightly as he knew that Naruto was going to be shocked when he met Shiro face to face.

Kyuubi and Naruto stood in front of the blue door as Naruto looked confused about why a door would be standing in the middle of the forest. Naruto circled around it looking totally confused.

"Kyuubi…. What is this all about?" asked Naruto. The door suddenly opened up as a bright light flooded their vision.

"**Your about to see for yourself Kit." **replied Kyuubi. When the light dimmed down Naruto found himself face to face with Ichigo and Shiro. "Ah….. Ichigo, what the hell?" screamed out Naruto.

"I was going to ask that same question!" yelled out Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw Kyuubi as he instinctually went for his zanpakuto. Shiro placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder stopping him.

"**Its all right King, he's a friend."** stated Shiro.

"Wait….. You mean to tell me that giant fox is Naruto's zanpakuto spirit?" asked Ichigo.

"**Yes and no." **replied Shiro. Both teens looked totally lost and confused. Naruto let out a soft sigh. As he looked at Kyuubi who nodded his head. Naruto procceded to tell Ichigo about everything, what happened to him, and who Kyuubi really is. Ichigo could feel his anger rise when he learned the truth.

"Those damn bastards!" Ichigo spat out.

"Ichigo… who is?" asked Naruto pointing to the hollowed version of his adoptive brother.

"My inner hollow Shirosaki Ogichi, or Shiro for short. He's part of the reason why I can see ghosts and spirits." answered Ichigo. Naruto looked confused as Ichigo proceeded to explain a few things. Naruto looked shocked to hear about how Ichigo's mom died and stuff.

"But how come if I am a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo, how come my clothing doesn't look like his?" asked Naruto indicating the change in his clothing.

"**Naruto remember that you are a ninja first before you are a soul reaper. Your clothing reflects that. That kunai knife you have and the cloak that you are wearing are a symbol of your shinigami powers." **replied Kyuubi.

"**Show them the true kicker Kyuubi." **stated Shiro. Kyuubi took a step back before changing into his human form. Naruto's jaw dropped. **"This is the reason to that question. Kyuubi is also Naruto's zanpakuto spirit."**

By now Ichigo and Naruto had regained consciousness as they found themselves within a hospital.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell me Naruto. But no matter what anyone else says, you are still my brother." stated Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo. It means a lot hearing that." replied Naruto. The door opened revealing a nurse with pale lavender hair and blue-green eyes.

"Ah your finally both awake. The Hokage wanted to speak with you both when you came too." stated the nurse. This caused Naruto to let out a low moan as he rolled his eyes. Ichigo saw this as he just nodded his head causing the nurse to leave.

"Naruto are you all right?" asked Ichigo in concern.

"I'm back home. My original home from where I originally came from." replied Naruto in a slight moan.

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. At least now I can get some answers and possibly training since we are here." Ichgio smiled at his adoptive brother.

"I will be here with you the whole time as I am not going anywhere. Perhaps I can do some training with you." stated Ichigo.

"I would like that." replied Naruto smiling.

After a while an old looking man entered the hospital as he wore robes similar to Naruto's robes except they only had red flames on the bottom as he wore an oversized white hat with the symbol for fire on it.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you look well for someone who has been missing for ten years. Where have you been all this time?" asked the Hokage.

"Let me ask you the opposite. How could you allow villagers to attack and attempt to kill a four year old kid? How could you stand by as the orphanage tossed me out onto the street? All of this because of what I have inside of me that I knew nothing about!" yelled Naruto in anger. His whisker marks grew broader as his eyes turned red.

"Naruto take it easy. Your right about wanting answers about what happened all those years ago. But getting upset and angry is not going to help things." stated Ichigo. Naruto calmed down as his whisker marks and eyes returned back to normal. Sarutobi then turned looking at Ichigo finally acknowledging him.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Naruto's adoptive big brother. I had found him hurt and injured ten years ago. My family took him in and we have watched out for each other growing up. Who in the world are you old man?" asked Ichigo bluntly.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. Perhaps you two will feel better if we spoke in private." replied Sarutobi. Ichigo looked at Naruto whom nodded his head.

NEXT CHAPTER… training


	8. training

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: yes…. I have to agree with that statement. Sarutobi does look well after 10 years have passed as him reuniting with Naruto all happens before the sound village attack (but I don't want to spoil too much). To LunaArchery: I know that I have a lot of people asking the same question as I don't want to reveal too much about why Ichigo and Naruto can travel to other dimensions and stuff. You have to stay posted to find out what is going on to discover the answers to your questions. To ameranthus13: thanks for the comment as I am working hard on this story. To Shizaki Kuro: thanks as I am updating as quickly as possible. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 8 - training

Both Naruto and Ichigo followed Sarutobi to the Hokage tower. Naruto had his head lowered as he avoided looking at anyone in the eye. Ichigo could see the villagers points and stares directed at Naruto. It disgusted Ichigo that these people could be so cruel and judgmental but, Ichigo had to remember that things worked differently in this realm than his own. They had arrived at the Hokage towers as Sarutobi lead them to the main room. Sarutobi did several quick hand signs as a special barrier arouse around the room.

"We can speak freely here without anyone hearing us. Now perhaps you two can start from the beginning." stated Sarutobi. Naruto looked at Ichigo whom simply nodded his head. Naruto proceeded to tell Sarutobi what happened when he was four years old. How he meet Kyuubi whom told him the truth about everything, how he meet Ichigo and became a member of the Kurosaki family. Ichigo picked up where Naruto had lfet off telling Sarutobi about the ten years Naruto has been living with them. He told Sarutobi about the Soul Reapers, the Soul Society, hollows, souls, and zanpakuto. Sarutobi listened to the whole story absorbing what both Naruto and Ichigo had told him. He found it strange how Naruto and Ichigo were able to travel from other dimensions and develop the powers and abilities of the other realm.

"Naruto let me be the first to apologize for what happened to you ten years ago. I assure you that those people who have been dealt with. I am a bit surprised to year that the nine tail fox….."

"Kyuubi." interrupted Naruto.

"Kyuubi isn't what we have lead to believe. Your father the fourth Hokage must have realized it as well. That's why he had risked his life to seal Kyuubi within you. He believed that you maybe the only one who could control Kyuubi. Even though you have missed the team placement and the necessary training. I shall place you both on a special team and have one of my anbu act as your captain. He shall train you in ninja techniques, chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." Sarutobi stated as he reached into a drawer pulling out two leaf village headbands. He handed them both to Ichigo and Naruto. "These are honorary leaf village headbands. Wear them however you like. We need to get you guys ID for missions and such that you have to complete while you are within this dimension. I shall open up the Namikaze estate and funding for you both. Tomorrow you will meet your sensei (teacher) and begin training." stated Sarutobi as he handed Naruto the key to the estate and paperwork for the bank. Sarutobi then undid the jutsu as he called for one of his anbu to lead the boys to the Namikaze estate and around the leaf village.

The female anbu didn't wear her mask as she had dark purple hair and black eyes. She lead Naruto and Ichigo through the village. Naruto kept his head lowered to avoid looking at the villagers who whispered about Naruto. They looked at him with hatred and anger in their eyes and on their faces.

***Hey King… Both Kyuubi and I have worked a way for you and Naruto to communicate with each other mentally. It works in the same way that you can communicate with us.*** Shiro told Ichigo.

*Thanks Shiro. I can feel that Naruto can use some support right now. I can see full well why he doesn't want to be here.* replied Ichigo.

***Its not entirely his fault. Its just the villagers blind hatred as they feel that Naruto is me. Even though he's not!*** stated a dark voice.

*Is that you Kyuubi?* asked Ichigo.

***It better be the damn fox as he's whipping my ass in training.*** replied Shiro. Ichigo tried to suppress his laughter rolling his eyes.

*Naruto don't let them get to you. Give me the key to the estate and the bank paper work. Even though it doesn't say your name on it, I can have them believe that I'm the long lost child belonging to your father.* Ichigo told Naruto mentally. Kyuubi had told Naruto about being able to hear not only Ichigo mentally but also Shiro. Naruto did as Ichigo asked as he was grateful that his adoptive brother was here with him.

*Ichigo thanks. I think I have made a decision. I am going to strive to become a Hokage like my father. I don't care how others are going to see me. I will make them all see that there is much more to me than meets the eye.* This caused Ichigo to smile as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto laughed lightly no longer sulking as a bright smile lined his face. Naruto was grateful that Ichigo was here as the older teen always knew how to cheer him up.

The anbu offered her help with shopping since she knew that Naruto wouldn't be welcomed as no doubt they would charge the jinchuriki double. Nobody knew Ichigo as they didn't know that Ichigo was tied with Naruto. Naruto was a bit grateful that there was a few places who didn't chase him away. Both Naruto and Ichigo along with the anbu member had lunch at Ichiraku. Naruto had about five bowls, Ichigo had about four bowls, as the anbu guard had only one.

"How much do we owe you?" asked Ichigo. As they had stopped by the bank to get some money that way they could do some shopping since they had no clue what waited for them at the Namikaze estate.

"Its no charge boys since you are first time customers. Your welcome back here any time." stated Tenuchi.

The following day both Naruto and Ichigo meet up at the Hokage tower as Naruto wore his headband over his forehead while Ichigo wore his tied around his upper right arm. Neither one of them had changed their outfits since arriving within this dimension. The two awaited for their captain anxious to begin training. They had gotten their ID done as they knew that the anbu guard would go under an assumed name.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki?" questioned a male voice. Both teens turned to see a man who looked almost normal compared to everyone else that they have meet or seen. "I am your captain, the name is Yamato. From now on we are Special Unit One. We are going to handle the missions that no one else can. This is the only two man squad in all of Konoha which means that we are all equals in this squad as I will be working side by side with you for our missions. Is there any questions?" asked Yamato.

"There is a very special reason to why you were assigned to us isn't there? I like to know why. And please don't play dumb as you know what I mean." Ichigo stated bluntly. Yamato smiled at the older teen.

"You are very perceptive Ichigo. Yes there is a very good reason to why I am a part of this team." Yamato answered as he then held out his hand causing a necklace to dangle from his fingers (Tsunade's necklace). "Naruto I must insist that you wear this necklace at all times. It is a very special chakra crystal once owned by the first Hokage. He possessed a very special jutsu and chakra that allowed him to control the tailed beasts. I have this same power." replied Yamato.

"In case Kyuubi runs amuck." added Naruto as Yamato nodded his head. Naruto placed on the necklace without saying a word in protest even though Kyuubi was yelling in the back of his mind. Ichigo tried to refrain from laughing at the nine tails antics.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Pervy sage


	9. pervy sage

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: yes I couldn't agree with you more! Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 9 - pervy sage

Both Naruto and Ichigo panted taking a short break drinking from their canteen of water. Both were exhausted from the strenuous training. Naruto was learning how to use and control his chakra seeing how Ichigo couldn't use or know how to even attempt to use chakra. So he focused more on how to use his zanpakuto powers. Naruto did various zanpakuto training and learning what he can about chakra. Both Ichigo and Naruto were learning much about their zanpakuto abilities and chakra. After their break Yamato proceeded to hand both Ichigo and Naruto a piece of paper.

"I want you both to focus on this piece of paper. It is chakra paper as it will tell me what kind of chakra nature that you both possess." stated Yamato as he explained about the different types of chakra natures. There was wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning. Both Ichigo and Naruto took the paper as they both focused on their chakra. Naruto's paper cut completely in half before half of it seemed to turn to ash.

"Interesting. It seems that you are more of a wind style chakra user. The small fire style charka you have must come from Kyuubi." stated Yamato.

*Is that true Kyuubi?* Naruto questioned the fox mentally.

***It sounds about right.*** replied Kyuubi. It was then Ichigo's turn. Ichigo's paper also cut in half showing that he had wind style chakra. The two halves also crinkled up before erupting into black energy.

"That was weird. But it seems that the chakra paper can also determine your spiritual powers that you possess as Soul Reapers. So Naruto you have wind style chakra while your zanpakuto has not only wind style but fire style natures. Ichigo it seems that you possess two chakra natures. This is usually unheard of for a genin as they usually develop two chakra natures over time. Much like Naruto you also have wind style chakra. But you also possess lightning style charka. It seems that the black energy is the power of your zanpakuto. I suggest that you when you can train with your inner spirits and zanpakuto spirits when you can. I can teach you sword techniques and charka techniques. Tomorrow we will do tree climbing so get plenty of rest." stated Yamato. Both Ichigo and Naruto nodded their heads as they went over to the hot baths.

As the two teens were heading into the hot baths they could see an old man squatting on the side of the women's bath peaking in. His long white spiky hair that reached to his butt in length was tied back into a ponytail. The man was giggling like crazy.

*Is he…..?* asked Naruto mentally. Ichigo nodded his head yes.

*Don't say anything. I am going to do something.* Ichigo stated as he crept up right behind the man. Naruto was trying hard not to snicker. Ichigo cupped his hands and took a long deep breath. "Hey old man….. Stop peaking into the women's bath!" Ichigo yelled loudly right into the old man's ear. The women in the bath screamed violently as the old man looked like he had a heart attack. Naruto cracked up falling over laughing."My research!" whined the old man who had tears in his eyes. "Don't you boys realize what you have done? You both ruined many years of research." yelled the old man. Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest looking not amused.

"Serves you right for trying to peak into the women's bath. Come on Naruto….. Lets go." stated Ichigo.

"Don't you have any clue on who I am?" asked the old man.

"No!" replied both Naruto and Ichigo in unison.

"I am the great toad sage of Mount Myoboku. I am the great Jiraiya." replied Jiraiya doing a poise. Both Naruto and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

*I think that he's certifiably crazy.* Naruto stated mentally.

*I agree with you there.* replied Ichigo. The two teens were hardly listening to Jiraiya's ramblings about being one of the legendary sannin and lover to women everywhere. "So basically you are a pervy sage as you get your thrills off of when you spy on naked women while they are bathing." stated Ichigo. Naruto laughed at the pervy sage part.

"Don't you understand its research for my book series Icha, Icha Paradise!"

"Sure it is." replied Ichigo and Naruto rolling their eyes. "If we catch you spying again on the women, we will tell the hokage. See you later pervy sage." the two teens stated waving to Jiraiya as they entered into the baths.

While Naruto and Ichigo were bathing, Jiraiya was spying on them. His eyes widened when he saw the nine tails seal on Naruto's stomach.

'So that's Minato's son. He is definitely the spiting image of his father. Minato and Kushina did tell me that they were going to name their son after one of the characters from my book.' Jiraiya thought to himself. Jiraiya listened into both Naruto and Ichigo talking as they talked about Ichigo's family wondering if they were all right.

"They are possibly worried sick about us. I wonder what happened to that Soul Reaper who helped us out?" asked Naruto.

"She possibly went back home after we had slain all those hollows. I just wish we can figure out how we are able to transport between dimensions and why we are able to do it." replied Ichigo. Jiraiya had heard enough as he let the two boys bathe in peace.

After the hot baths both Ichigo and Naruto wondered around the village as they needed some spare clothes while they were here. That's when a small shop had caught their eye as the sigh read 'Urahara's Shop'. The two teens entered as they were greeted by a man wearing a shop keepers green robe and a green and white striped beach hat. Much like Jiraiya he had on a pair of large wooden sandals.

"Welcome boys to Urahara's shop. How can I help you today?" asked the owner.

"We are looking for some spare clothing to where when not on ninja missions and pajamas." replied Naruto. Urahara smiled.

"Well then, you came to the right place I have everything that you will need and more. Come with me and we will get you suited up." stated Urahara. Both Ichigo and Naruto smiled as they followed Urahara picking out some clothes. Urahara was nice enough to give them a discount as they bought clothing, food, cooking ware, and other essentials since they were first time customers. "Take care boys and I hope to see you back again." stated Urahara as he waved good bye to the two teens.

"So what do you think?" asked a voice. Urahara turned to see Jiraiya standing right behind him.

"They definitely have a lot of spiritual pressure as they all ready have awakened their zanpakutos." replied Urahara as he opened up a fan before his face.

"Yes I can almost sense the enormous chakra that they both possess. I know that Naruto's is that way because of the demon within him. But that Ichigo kid is almost equal in strength." stated Jiraiya.

"Yes we will have to keep our eyes on those two as that the reason to why the Soul Society had sent me here. Those two maybe the only ones who can restore the balance between the dimensions." added Urahara.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Chakra, trees, and water


	10. chakra, trees, and water

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ultima-owner: I couldn't agree with you more! To Akira Namikaze: please don't give me any evil ideas. I have already planned for when Naruto and Ichigo will meet Sakura and Sai so, stayed tuned to see what happens. To Orion'slover: I don't really think that you can classify Urahara as a pervy sage. To UnboundBahamut: thanks I wanted to do a Naruto/Bleach crossover that is far different than the others that are out there. I am not sure on the whole timeline for their leaps but I am kind of going for the same time between the two dimensions as you have to figure out that Ichigo's family will be missing them too long since them traveling to Konoha. To InnerBeast: (chews on the French toast) thanks for the comment. There is a very valid reason why Urahara is within Naruto's dimension as it has to deal with Rukia's report when they vanished from Ichigo's dimension. But one question…. What does LMFAO mean? Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 10 - chakra, trees, & water

The following day both Naruto and Ichigo meet up with Yamato to begin their training.

"Now for this exorcise we are going to climb trees without the use of your hands. You are going to use chakra focused on the soul of your feet. The feet are the hardest place to focus chakra as it forces you to maintain perfect control of your chakra." stated Yamato as he made a single hand sign. Yamato then walked up the tree placing his feet onto the tree. Yamato then proceeded to walk up the tree sideways without using his hands. Yamato then proceeded to hang upside down from one of the branches. Yamato reached into his pouch taking out two kunai as he threw them down to Naruto and Ichigo. "I want you to both take a kunai and attempt to climb up to the highest part of the tree marking your progress." stated Yamato.

"Captain Yamato what happens if our chakra is too little or too much?" asked Ichigo.

"Too little chakra forces you to slip off the tree. Too much chakra you make a good dent into the tree."

"Any advise on how to achieve the perfect balance of chakra?" asked Naruto.

"Focus on the tree. Ignore everything else around you. Make sure you carefully administer the right amount of chakra. Your best bet is to take a running start up the tree." replied Yamato. Ichigo laid Zangetsu to the side as Naruto did the same for Kitsune. Kyuubi was told by Zangetsu to come up with a name for his zanpakuto form. Zangetsu had told Kyuubi that all zanpakuto had two different forms. One was the shiki form which is the form of the Soul Reapers awakened sword and the second was the bankai form. Most zanpakuto spirits change their forms when they awaken their bankai form. Hense the reason why Kyuubi can transform into a human form. Kyuubi came up with the name Kitsune meaning "demon fox" for when Naruto's zanpakuto was in its shiki state. For its bankai form the name of his zanpakuto was Shikon Kitsune meaning "fanged demon fox". Ichigo's zanpakuto in its shiki form was Zangetsu meaning "slaying moon". Ichigo's bankai zanpakuto was Tensa Zangetsu which meant "heaven chain slaying moon" in where Zangetsu transformed into a much younger version of himself. Both Zangetsu and Kyuubi kept their bankai form a secret from their humans. Naruto also took off his cloak folding it nicely placing it next to Kitsune.

When they were ready both Ichigo and Naruto made a single hand sign focusing on their chakra remembering what Yamato said once they thought they had it, they grabbed the kunai running for the tree. Ichigo got half way up before he began to slip. Ichigo slashed at the tree quickly before landing on the ground. Naruto went to the same height before he felt the tree break beneath him. Naruto slashed the tree before leaping down to the ground. Both Naruto and Ichigo looked at their marks as they focused on trying again. Yamato came down from the tree surprised that both teens had made it up so far on their first attempt. Both Ichigo and Naruto bolted for their respective tree as they had made it five feet past their first mark. This time Ichigo put a dent into the tree and Naruto slipped off the tree. Both teens made their marks before landing on the ground. Without batting an eye both teens took off again. This time both Naruto and Ichigo had made it past the lower thicket of branches as they kept going until they had to make their marks before landing onto the ground.

At around noon both Ichigo and Naruto were taking a break as they had almost reached the top of their trees.

"I am a bit surprised that you both had managed to progress so far. Now we can move on to the next step, walking on water." stated Yamato. Both Naruto and Ichigo looked at their captain like he was crazy. "Just follow me." commanded Yamato. The two teens followed their captain after picking up their stuff to a nearby river bank. "Walking on water is a lot harder as it requires a constant stream of chakra." states Yamato as he make the single hand sign to begin to walk on water. "If you don't have a steady stream of chakra, you are going to get wet." Ichigo and Naruto nodded their heads that they understood. The two teens began to strip down to their boxer shorts. Once they were down only to their drawers, they began to focus on their chakra again. They walked out onto the water getting about five feet from the shore before falling in. Both teens let out a sharp curse as they fell in getting drenched. The water was nice and cool especially right after working up a sweat from their tree climbing training. Both boys swam back to the shore before trying again. As they tried again the seal on Naruto's stomach began to become more visible. Both Ichigo and Naruto tried again as this time they got fifteen feet from the shore before falling in. Yamato knew that on the next round they would go a lot further staying a float on the water. 'Amazing…. Their both resilient as they have way more chakra than anyone else within the village. They both learn quickly adapting to what's around them.' Yamato thought to himself.

At the end of the water walking exorcise both Ichigo and Naruto had gotten thirty feet from the shore as they managed to stay on the water performing several taijutsu moves landing on the surface of the water without falling in. Yamato called both teens in as he felt that they were both ready to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques.

"With your water walking and tree climbing techniques fully mastered. You will both have a better understanding of chakra enabling you to read an opponent and predict their moves. Now we can work on developing your ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. I will also be teaching you some both way advanced techniques that you will both be able to pull off thanks to your enormous chakra that you both have." Yamato stated as Ichigo and Naruto took the time to dry off before they got dressed back into their outfits. "This shall grant you the skills that we will need for our first mission. Not to mention what you have been learning from your zanpakuto spirits but also your other halves." added Yamato. This caused both Naruto and Ichigo to smile as they worked with Yamato perfecting their jutsu techniques as they also worked on perfecting their zanpakuto powers.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

First mission


	11. first mission

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to adierpholmartrusfreire: thanks so much for your comment. To Fanfic reader: *shouts* don't die on me yet as we have yet to get to the fun parts! To ultima-owner: yes…. Yes they are! To guest: thanks as I am trying to update as quickly as possible. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-

Chapter 11 - first mission

After a full day of training both Ichigo and Naruto went to the Namikaze estate feeling drained. They still hadn't put away the stuff that they had bought at Urahara's shop.

"God I feel like I can sleep for a week. I wonder what our first mission is going to be." stated Naruto.

"Well considering that we didn't do any of those D rank missions because of our special circumstances. We could be doing a C rank mission." replied Ichigo as he dug into Urahara's bag laying stuff onto the counter. When Ichigo came across a cell phone with a note taped on it, a questioned look stretched across his face. Ichigo took the note off opening it.

'To Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzamaki, Please don't be alarmed by this letter as I am a former soul reaper captain who has been assigned to accompany this dimension to help you both with your zanpakuto training and to keep the hollows from attacking people within this dimension. Lately hollows have been attacking normal humans with very little or no spiritual pressure. Ruki Kuchiki had told me about what happened to you both. Your family is under the assumption that you are both on a trip visiting Naruto's true family. They have no clue about the truth. If you have any questions for me please don't hesitate to stop in and ask me. Kisuke Urahara. PS. Don't forget to call your family to let them know that you are both all right. And give them updates every so often.'

"Ichigo is there something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Not at all. You should read this. It seems that we aren't the only soul reapers within this dimension." replied Ichigo as he went into another room flipping open the phone to call his family.

Ichigo had spent an hour talking to his family as after Naruto had read the letter by Urahara he talked to his adoptive family for a little bit. After they got done they decided to go to Urahara's shop to get some answers. Both Ichigo and Naruto stayed within their outfits carrying their zanpakutos as they crossed paths with a girl about the same age as them who had brown hair as she wore them into two buns. She was eyeing both Naruto's and Ichigo zanpakutos.

"Those are very interesting weapons that you are both carrying. I have never seen weapons like that before. Would it be all right if I take a closer look at them?" she asked. Both Naruto and Ichigo raised their brows in question.

***Go ahead. She wouldn't be able to use them anyway.*** stated the combined voices of their inner spirits. Naruto took Kitsune off of his side while Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off of his back. The ribbon came alive unwrapping from the sword. Ten-ten first took a closer look at Kitsune running her hand over the dark red fur near the hilt of the kunai swinging it a few times before handing it back to Naruto. Zangetsu was much larger than her as she could barely hold onto it with one hand like Ichigo could.

"You have to tell me where you guys happened across such fine weapons. I would love to own one." stated Ten-ten.

"Sorry but we can't tell you." stated Ichigo as he took back his sword.

"Bummer. Well if you need any repairs and/or if your weapons need sharpening come to my families shop. My name is Ten-ten. The name of the shop is Fallen Weapons (made up name)." replied Ten-ten before she took off. Ichigo and Naruto continued on their way to Urahara's shop.

They entered Urahara's shop as the store owner seemed to be waiting for them. He stood talking to Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage!" both teens yelled out pointing their fingers at Jiraiya.

"I told you boys not to call me that!" he grumbled as a smirk crossed Kisuke's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"Trust me its with good reason to why he is here." replied Kisuke as he closed up his shop. "Follow me boys." Both Ichigo and Naruto followed Jiraiya and Kisuke down to the basement of the shop. But the basement was more like a huge underground environment complete with its own artificial lighting. "I trust that you have both read my letter and that is why you are here." Kisuke stated as both boys nodded their heads.

"The reason why I am here is because I knew your father Naruto. I was the one who trained him when he was a genin. I am also your godfather. I know all about the demon within you." replied Jiraiya. What Jiraiya had said shocked Naruto. Kisuke explained the reason why the Soul Society had sent him here as he told Ichigo that he knew all about his inner hollow.

"We can train you both as Jiraiya can teach Naruto some of the jutsu's that he had taught Minato. I can teach you boht how to use the full power of your zanpakutos and how to control your inner hollow, Ichigo." added Kisuke.

***I am not that bad that I need to be controlled!*** yelled Shiro.

*Calm down Shiro. I don't think he meant it in that way but I will make sure that he knows.* replied Ichigo before he alerted Kisuke to what Shior had said.

"And before you feel about saying the same thing about Kyuubi, he works with me as he has been completely open about everything." replied Naruto. This statement seemed to shock both men before they began to teach both Naurto and Ichigo what they knew.

The next day both Ichigo and Naruto had met their captain at the hokage tower in order to get their first mission.

"Alright boys…. This mission is actually an A rank mission. We had sent a team out thinking that it was a simple C rank escort mission. The jounin is out of commission as one of the team members have been injured. Your team is their backup. Yamato…. I want you to take care and command team seven while Kakashi is recovering."

"Hai Lord Hokage. All right Ichigo and Naruto….. Lets set out!" stated Yamato as the three ninja disappeared quickly using _shunpo_. Both Naruto and Ichigo used _flash step_ going faster than their captain in order to reach the land of waves. The three ninja had arrived at Tazuna's house to see a jounin captain laying in bed as a pale white ninja with black hair had his arm in a cast complete with a sling to keep him from using it.

"You must be the special team that the hokage was sending in. I am Kakashi Hatake, captain of team seven. Sai can you go and get the rest of the team?" asked Kakashi. The ghostly white boy nodded his head as he took off to get his team members. Kakashi filled Yamato and his team to what had happened and what was going on. The three ninja were told that the man behind all of the turmoil was Gatto of Gatto Industries. He had hired some rogue ninja to take Tazuna's life since the bridge he was building posed a threat. Kakashi and his team dealt with the demon brothers. By the time that were on the border to the land of waves is when they encountered the demon of the mist Zabuza Mamochi. It was a hard fought battle as they had managed to barely escape with their lives. When they arrived at Tazuna's place, Kakashi decided that because of the injuries that his team had gotten that they needed backup. By now Sai had returned with two of his team members. One was a boy with black hair styled like a duck's butt. The other was a girl with long pink hair and a wide forehead. "You have Sai, that is Sakura Haruno, and finally Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Sasuke until I recover you will be working with Captain Yamato and his team." commanded Kakashi.

"Who are the two brats?" asked Sasuke. Tick marks appeared on both Ichigo's and Naruto's head.

"Don't be fooled Sasuke. These two are far stronger than they appear. This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzamaki." replied Yamato.

"Whatever….. They still seem weak." stated Sasuke.

"Even still you have to work with them to protect the bridge builder." commanded Kakashi. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. The bridge builder Tazuna entered the room laying his eyes on Yamato's team. A cold chill ran up his spine as he was going to call these guys brats but he felt that he shouldn't. These two teens seemed far more dangerous and powerful than the ones who were guarding him.

"It doesn't matter how many people you have. You are all going to die!" snapped a young kid wearing a bucket hat.

"Inari!" yelled out his mother. Inari ran out of the room as Ichigo and Naruto were told the story about Kaiza and what happened.

"Since that day, this village has lost its will to fight." stated Tazuna.

"Don't worry….. We will take care of it. When we are done, Gatto will no longer pose a threat to this village." both Naruto and Ichigo stated in unison.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Demon vs. demon


	12. demon vs demon

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to ACSkywalker: sorry I haven't planned any pairings yet. I am torn between my choices as I haven't planned that far ahead yet. To ultima-owner: yes he will! To adierpholmartrusfreie: how did you know that is what I was going for? To Duplex8: as I told ACSkywalker, I haven't figured out any pairings of yet as I am not even sure if I plan to do a pairing or not but we will have to see. To raised dead: lol… Kuro has a point. To Akiria Namikaze: thanks for the comment as I will check it out when I have the chance. Also there is reasons to why I wrote the last chapter like that. I think you actually may like what happens the emo ninja and pink haired banshee. To DrakeVan and Blaque Lotus: thanks I plan too. To Inner Beast *laughs* I don't think it will work too well as it takes me a while to write out a chapter. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation]

Chapter 12- demon vs. demon

Since meeting Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had a very strong dislike for the Uchiha heir. Sasuke felt that he was better than anyone else and that he needed no one. It wasn't because of Sasuke's attitude that Naruto hated him it was because he was related to the bastard that forcefully ripped Kyuubi from out of his mother while she was having Naruto. Madara Uchiha then used his _Sharingan_ to take control of Kyuubi forcing the demon fox to attack the village.

"All right team I want to do some quick team work exorcises. I need to know what your capable of especially when it comes to you Sasuke and Sakura." stated Yamato.

"Why bother? Those two are only going to hold me back." stated Sasuke rolling his eyes at Naruto and Ichigo.

"Sasuke… your so cool!" screeched out Sakura. Suddenly without warning Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by the color of his shirt. His eyes were now like Kyuubi's as they were blood red with cat-like slits. His three whisker marks became much broader as a pair of fangs lengthened.

"You think that you so high and mighty that you are better than everyone else. Let me tell you this Sasuke, I could tell you things about your clan that would make you ashamed of your blood line." growled Naruto darkly. Ichigo grabbed Naruto forcing him to let go of his hold on Sasuke.

"Calm down Naruto. No matter how much you would like to show him his place, we still need to work together for this mission." Ichigo stated firmly. Naruto stormed outside of the house without saying another word.

"He can't treat my Sasuke like that!" screeched out Sakura. Ichigo glared at Sakura as his eyes began to take on the appearance of Shiro's eyes.

"Any you can do something besides fawning over the Uchiha. You are just useless as a ninja." growled Ichigo.

"Ichigo…. That's enough!" stated Yamato.

"Sorry captain but I was only speaking the truth." replied Ichigo as he turned leaving the room.

Ichigo went outside finding Naruto sitting on the edge of the boat platform.

"Naruto are you all right?" asked Ichigo as he went over to sit next to his adoptive brother. By now Naruto had calmed down.

"Yeah….. Sorry I didn't mean to act like that." replied Naruto. Ichigo sat down next to his adoptive brother.

"That's all right, I faired no better when it came to Sakura." stated Ichigo as he explained what had happened.

"I can't believe that you had said that." Naruto stated with a slight smile on his face. Ichigo was about to ask Naruto why he and Kyuubi got angry at Sasuke but he didn't when he could sense that they weren't alone."Um…. Excuse me. Would it be alright if I join you?" asked Sai softly. Both boys moved over to allow Sai to join them. "So how do you two know each other so well?"

"You could say that we are kind of brothers even though we aren't blood related." replied Ichigo and Naruto in unison. A soft smile stretched across Sai's face as it almost seemed forced.

"I had a brother once as he wasn't blood related. We kind of grew up together. I miss him greatly. Maybe if I hang around you two, I can rekindle the feelings that I used to have. May I ask why you two exploded at Sasuke and Sakura the way that you did?" asked Sai.

"It is complicated." replied Naruto.

***We will tell you both later in Naruto's mindscape.*** added Kyuubi.

"Have those two always been like that?" asked Ichigo. Sai simply nodded his head as he explained about Sasuke being the only Uchiha left alive after his older brother had killed off his entire clan. All of the female ninja that were the same age as Sasuke in the village think that he's so cool so they constantly fight over him and want to be with him.

"So basically we have to deal with an emo prick and a raving fan girl." stated Ichigo bluntly. This actually caused Naruto to snicker as Sai broke out into full laughter.

:Later the team stood on the bridge as Tazuna was almost done completing the bridge. According to Kakashi there was a hunter ninja which was working with Zabuza. The ninja was the same age as all the teens. Kakashi had warned Yamato that because Zabuza's partner had used senbon needles, there was no doubt that he would attack Tazuna again once he had recovered. Ichigo stood with Sakura who was complaining that she wanted to be with her Sasuke.

***If she doesn't shut up about Sasuke in the next five minute….. Can I kill her?*** Shiro asked mentally.

"Sakura shut the hell up. I don't know even why you became a ninja. If it was just so you can be next to and idolized Sasuke then, you better turn in your headband. You will be the first to die when it comes to actual combat." snapped Ichigo.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Its because it's the truth. No matter what you do, he will never return your love or even acknowledge you. Your best bet is to focus on how to improve yourself to become a more respectable ninja." replied Ichigo. This shut Sakura up as she thought over what Ichigo had said. *Are you doing any better on your end Naruto?* Ichiog questioned mentally.

*None. He has made it quite clear that we will only cooperate for this mission but I am not to get in his way.* replied Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi had told Shiro and Ichigo about what had happened in the past as Ichigo couldn't blame the two for being upset when it came to the Uchiha heir. Suddenly the two substitute soul reapers could feel a spike in spiritual pressure. They knew that the demon of the mist had arrived as a thick cloud of mist began to rise up. Sakura took her defensive position next to Tazuna as Ichigo went for his zanpakuto. The ribbon unwrapped from his sword as he placed it across his shoulders. Yamato came over standing next to Sakura taking up a defensive position.

"Ichigo….. Do you have this covered?" asked Yamato. Ichigo nodded his head as he swung his sword before him as he began to focus his spirit energy into Zangetsu.

"So many places to strike. Where shall I strike first?" asked Zabuza. Once Ichigo had all of his spirit energy gathered he swung Zangetsu releasing the energy.

"_Getsuga Tensho [moon fang heaven piercer]!"_ A light blue crescent moon in the form of pure spiritual energy as it blew away the mist revealing Zabuza and his partner. Ichigo placed Zangetsu back across his shoulders.

"I don't know how you did that but you don't stand a prayer against Haku and me." stated Zabuza as Sasuke and Naruto suddenly joined them. "That one is still trembling." Zabuza stated pointing to Sasuke. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face as Zabuza performed the _water clone_ jutsu.

"No…. I'm trembling with excitement." replied Sasuke.

"Go for it Sasuke!" stated Yamato. Yamato had pulled the chakra exorcise with both Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke moved quickly destroying all of the _water clones._

"It seems that we may have someone who can be a match for your speed Haku." stated Zabuza.

"It seems so." replied Haku as he twirled leaving Zabuza's side to battle against Sasuke.

Quickly in a blink of an eye Haku had erected an _ice prison_ trapping Sasuke inside.

"Ichigo go and help out Sasuke. Naruto, I leave Zabuza in your hands." commanded Yamato. This caused Zabuza to laugh.

"That kid doesn't stand a chance against a demon like me."

***Naruto shall we show him a true demon?*** asked Kyuubi mentally.

*I am game if you are!* replied Naruto as he could feel Kyuubi's chakra pumping through his body. Naruto's once blue eyes became blood red as his pupils became slitted. The three whisker marks on Naruto's face became much broader as and more visible. Naruto's nails became like claws as his canines became like fangs. Zabuza had noticed the changes in Naruto as it raised a questioning brow. "You have no clue to a real demon if you ever saw one. Frankly I am going to show you what a true demon is capable of." Naruto stated as he held his fingers up in a cross position. _"Multiple Shadow Clone!" _stated Naruto as he produced about fifty clones. Half of the clones charged at Zabuza while the others started gathering chakra until they had small spiral orbs in their hands. Zabuza swung his large sword destroying all of the clones that were in close combat with him. Naruto easily recreated the clones that were destroyed. Naruto and his clones charged at Zabuza.

"_Rasengan!" _cried out the Naruto's as the spinning balls of chakra just barely connected with Zabuza. The _rasengan _had thrown Zabuza back several feet.

'I have to make sure that I avoid that. He is far stronger than anyone else that I had ever faced against.' Zabuza thought to himself as he charged at Naruto with sword in hand. Naruto took out Kitsune as he got into a defensive stance as the two weapons clashed as Naruto began to gather up his spiritual pressure in order to attack Zabuza with his zanpakuto. Once Naruto spiritual energy gathered together, he released it in one power attack. _"Kaze no Kizu [wind scar]_ (this is Inuyasha's attack from the Inuyasha series as I figured it would work well with Naruto considering his powers are wind based)." The attack his Zabuza hard causing his sword to shatter. Zabuza charged at Naruto wildly as his hands ran through a series of hand signs.

"_Water Style: Water Dragon!" _shouted out Zabuza as a dragon made out of water rose up destroying all of the Naruto clones.

***Naruto lets show him our full power.*** stated Kyuubi mentally. Naruto gathered up his spiritual energy as he created several more clones to destroy Zabuza's water dragon by using _Kaze no Kizu._ Once Naruto and Kyuubi had their spiritual energy gathered together, the fur on Kitsune transformed into dark fire.

"_Kitsune Bi [fox fire]_ (this is Shippo's attack from the Inuyasha series as I figured that it worked well with Naruto because of Kyuubi)." The attack hit Zabuza hard causing the demon of mist to go down hard. Kyuubi pulled back his chakra causing the changes to Naruto to subside.

***I guess he didn't stand a chance against a true demon or at least a host to one.* **smirked Kyuubi mentally.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Ichigo vs. Haku


	13. Ichigo vs Haku

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to darkforest154: thanks I tired to make this story clash well between the two different series. To xider: I am working on it as I don't want to get too ahead of myself. I also wanted to think over what is wrong with the two dimensions that Ichigo and Naruto need to fix. I have a few ideas in mind so stay tuned to see what happens. To adierpholmartrusfreire: I may go back to Ichigo's world after the Zabuza arc. But I make no promises to what's going to happen next. To ultima-owner: yes brats are enoying. Lol…. I love your view on both Sasuke and Sakura. To Akira Namikaze: lol…. I can't agree more! Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation]

Chapter 13- Ichigo vs. Haku

As Naruto dealt with Zabuza, Ichigo _flash stepped_ over to where Haku had Sasuke trapped within his _crystal ice mirror prison_. Haku zipped across from mirror using his senbon needles to strike at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to use his _fireball _jutsu to melt the ice but having no luck. Haku's ice were a part of his blood line trait. Sasuke began to noticea pattern in Haku's attack as his _Sharingan_ had activated. Ichigo could sense Sasuke's spiritual pressure dropping. Ichigo had to get in there to help Sasuke. Ichigo quickly gathered as much spiritual energy he could together.

"_Getsuga Tensho [moon fang heaven piercer]!"_ The light blue crescent moon in the form of pure energy flew at the ice mirrors when Ichigo swung his sword. The attack destroyed one of the ice mirrors allowing Ichigo to quickly to _flash step_ into the prison. Ichigo could see some senbon needles heading directly at Sasuke. _"Great cutting whirlwind!"_ snapped Ichigo as he channeled his chakra through Zangetsu swinging his zanpakuto releasing a blast of wind which cut all of the senbon needles preventing them from hitting Sasuke. Ichigo quickly stood in front of Sasuke as he watched the ice mirror reform. 'I won't be able to destroy all these mirror using my spiritual pressure.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Sasuke was kneeling down behind Ichigo panting.

"I didn't need your help." Sasuke growled at Ichigo.

"Sure you didn't. You look terrible Sasuke." Ichigo replied. The crystal ice mirrors glowed brightly as Haku quickly transported from mirror to mirror throwing senbon needles at the two teens. Ichigo used Zangetsu to block most of the needles.

***Ichigo…. I think I know of a way that we can destroy all these mirrors.*** stated Shiro.

*Do tell.* replied Ichigo.

***Use my power along with the **_**multiple shadow clone**_** jutsu.*** stated Shiro.

*Sounds like a plan. Lets do this Shiro!* Ichigo told his other half before he turned towards Sasuke. The Uchiha heir was barely able to keep his eyes open as he used up a lot of his chakra. His spiritual pressure also had dropped greatly. "Sasuke why don't you rest. I will take it from here." Sasuke looked at Ichigo in confusion as he placed his sword onto his back. Ichigo put up his fingers up into a cross position. _"Multiple Shadow Clone!"_ stated Ichigo. About fifty clones of Ichigo instantly appeared as each one reached for Zangetsu as they held a hand up to their face. By now Sasuke had completely passed out as one of the clones caught him laying him down onto the ground.

A white hollow mask complete with red lines formed on Ichigo's face as he eyes took on the appearance of Shiro's. Seeing this new appearance caused Haku to raise a questioning brow hidden behind his hunter's mask.

"Why bother fighting? It will be only a matter of time before you fall." stated Haku.

"Shut the hell up. You have no idea to the reason why I fight. If I fall in battle then so be it but it won't be by your hand." replied Ichigo. Ichigo and his clones all began to gather up their spiritual pressure as black energy began to lash out violently.

"_Kuroi Getsuga [black moon fang]!"_ snapped the Ichigo's as they swung their zanpakuto's releasing a ton of black energy in the form of a crescent moon. Haku quickly ducked out of ice mirrors as they were all destroyed. Ichigo wasn't going to give the ice user a chance to recover. Ichigo and his clones dashed forward circling around Haku quickly using _flash step_. "What's a matter Haku….. Too quick for you?" Haku shot several _ice spears_ at Ichigo only to destroy several of the clones.

***Ichigo….. Stop playing with him.*** stated Shiro. Ichigo placed Zangetsu back onto his back as he and his remaining clones ran through a series of hand signs.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I have to bring this to an end." replied Ichigo as the jutsu he was performing became visible. _"Chidori Sharp Spear!" _snapped Ichigo as he dashed forward with a spear in his hand made out of lightning. The spear hit Haku avoiding his major arteries as Haku went down hard. Ichigo reached up undoing his hollow mask before going over to check on Sasuke to make sure he was all right.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Gato's downfall


	14. Gato's downfall

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to adierpholmartrusfreire: thanks for the comment. To ultima-owner: *Ichigo laughs* "I don't think ice mirrors classify for bad luck…. Do you?" Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation]

Chapter 14 - Gato's downfall

After both Ichigo and Naruto had dealt with Zabuza and Haku, Sakura ran over to Sasuke's side crying as she thought that he was dead.

"Oh give me a break….. He's alive so save your god damn tears. He over used his chakra." Ichigo growled at Sakura. Sakura looked up at Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"He will live. But he might not be too happy to know that I save his sorry ass of a life and ended up beating Haku when he couldn't." stated Ichigo bluntly. Ichigo walked over to Naruto as Yamato used his wood style jutsu to bind up Zabuza and Haku.

"Great work boys." stated Yamato as both Kakashi and Sai finally joined them on the bridge seeing that the demon of the mist and his partner had been taken care of.

"Yamato did your team…..?" asked Kakashi. Yamato simply nodded his head yes. But the celebrations would have to be put on hold.

"I paid you some good money Zabuza and you fall to some rookie ninja. So much for the so called famed demon of the mist. That reminds me….. I still owe your partner some major pain for breaking my arm." stated a short man dressed in a business suit. Both Ichigo and Naruto moved taking defensive position in front of Zabuza and Haku. Both Kakashi and Yamato took defensive position in front of Tazuna. While Sail went over to help Sakura with Sasuke. Gato had about two hundred or more hired thugs standing behind the business tycoon. "Unfortunately….. I don't have time to deal with you guys." Gato stated as he turned towards the hired thugs. "Kill them all." The horde of thugs rushed across the bridge quickly heading towards the group.

"Ichigo… Naruto… you know what to do." stated Yamato. Both teens nodded their heads as they armed themselves with their zanpakutos. Both Ichigo and Naruto quickly _flash stepped_ across the bridge becoming two fast moving blurs as they killed off Gato's hired help. Gato screamed out as he watched his hired help fall to two teens armed with strange swords. Finally all of the help was killed off as both Naruto and Ichigo stood back in front of both Zabuza and Haku earning a sharp whistle from the demon of the mist.

"Damn Yamato….. What are you teaching your kids?" asked Kakashi as even his _Sharingan_ eye couldn't keep track of what Naruto and Ichigo did.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" asked Gato angrily.

"We know full well who you are Gato. But we won't allow you to kill the bridge builder. His bridge is a means to escape your tyranny. This land deserves to be free." stated Kakashi.

"And we are the ones who will stop you." added Yamato.

Upon hearing this, Gato raised an eye brow.

"Yeah….. You and what army?" asked Gato. Suddenly a large harpoon came sailing through the air landing right in front of Gato. Everyone looked back to see all of the villagers armed with farming tools and fishermen weapons. A _shadow clone_ of both Naruto and Ichigo stood before the villagers.

"How about this one?" asked the _shadow clones _of Ichigo and Naruto in unison causing all of the villagers to cheer. Gato's face paled considerably as he saw that all of the villagers had finally grew a backbone. Zabuza finally rose up to his feet breaking free of Yamato's wood bindings as he placed his hands onto Ichigo's and Naruto's shoulder.

"I appreciate what you two are trying to do for me by protecting me but…. I think it's the end of the road for me here. Just do me a favor Kakashi." stated Zabuza.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Look after Haku. He deserves a life better than the one that I have given to him." replied Zabuza. Kakashi lowered his leaf headband back over his _Sharingan_ eye.

"You have my word Zabuza." replied Kakashi. Zabuza took out two kunai knives into each of his hand as he rushed across the bridge towards Gato.

"This is where it ends for the both of us Gato. Monsters like us deserve to go to Hell!" snarled Zabuza. Haku finally regained consciousness to see Zabuza running towards Gato.

"NO….. Zabuza!" yelled out Haku as his hunter mask fell from his face. Kakashi quickly moved holding the ice user back. Gato took out a small device from his pocket pressing down a button causing a small portion of the bridge to explode. Haku screamed out loud collapsing to his knees crying.

The bridge was finally completed with the help of the leaf village ninja. Kakashi told Haku what Zabuza wanted for him as he was made a member of Ichigo's and Naruto's team. The two groups of ninja left the land of waves heading home to the leaf village. As they walked Yamato asked both Naruto and Ichigo if Haku had the ability to become a soul reaper like them.

"None. I do have to admit that his blood line trait _(kekkigenkai)_ will come in handy for our team." stated Ichigo since he was the one who fought against Haku one on one. Yamato nodded his head that he understood as Naruto went to catch up with Haku.

"I know that you are going to need a place to stay when we get back to Konoha. You can stay with Ichigo and me." stated Naruto.

"Thanks so much….."

"Naruto Uzamaki. You already meet and did battle with my adoptive brother Ichigo Kurosaki." Haku nodded his head as he could tell that the two substitute soul reapers weren't all that bad. By the time they reached the leaf village, both Naruto and Ichigo began to feel a pulling sensation as they both became almost transparent.

"Captain!" the two substitute soul reapers shouted out in unison. Yamato turned towards Naruto and Ichigo seeing their bodies almost disappearing.

"It seems its time for us to head back. Look after Haku for us." stated Naruto.

"Good luck boys as we will see you when you get back." replied Yamato. The two boyds nodded their heads before they were completely gone. Now it was time for them to return back to Ichigo's realm to figure out what was causing the temporal displacement and why the hollows are attacking ordinary people in Naruto's realm.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Journey to the soul society


	15. journey to the Soul Society

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to xider: thanks I am working on it as quickly as possible. To adierpholmartruesfreire: yes we will see what the Soul Society has in store for our heroes. To ultima-owner: lol…. I wonder what Ichigo and Naruto said to get them motivated to stand up against Gato. To TheMoneyKid: sorry about that as I am trying to work on making the chapters longer. To ILoveNarutoFanfics: I will try. Sorry but I felt that Naruto needed to go home to learn about chakra and stuff like that. I knew that Kit means young fox but I kind of like how child sounds. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation]

Chapter 15 - journey to the Soul Society

Ichigo and Naruto traveled through time and space as it felt like an incredible roller coaster space as it bended around them to bring back to Ichigo's home realm. The two teens lost consciousness in between the leap from two dimensions. When they came too they found themselves once again in a strange looking room wearing their normal clothing. Their heads hurt as their bodies felt heavy. Suddenly they could see a large man with braided dark brown hair pushed back as he wore a pair of circular glasses.

"Ah….. I see that you finally came too. Kisuke Urahara had warned me that he felt your presence vanish from the other world." Both Ichigo and Naruto sat up looking at the large man as they worked out the kinks out of their bodies.

"You know Kisuke?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yes…. I used to work on the Kido Core in the Soul Society. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. I am your contact in this realm while Urahara is in Naruto's realm. I was just holding onto your bodies until you get back." Hearing this from Tessai raised many questions which he gladly answered.

"You said that you were warned we were coming back. But how?" questioned Naruto. Tessai simply smiled as he then called out a name.

"Yoruichi." Both Ichigo and Naruto were confused until a black cat came in it was called. "Yoruichi passed the message from Urahara to me." Before they could ask…. The cat smiled at them.

"So you are the two everyone is intrigued about. I frankly can see why." stated Yoruichi. Both Ichigo and Naruto's jaw almost fell to the ground.

"Holy shit…. The cat talked!" both of them stated in unison.

***Kit that ain't no cat… Whatever it is smells too much like a human.*** Kyuubi stated mentally. This caused both Naruto and Ichigo to take a defensive stance despite not having any weapons. This caused Yoruichi to smile.

"You two are definitely far more than you appear to be." stated Yoruichi as the cat's body began to glow changing shape to become human. A black skinned female with purple hair and golden eyes now stood before Ichigo and Naruto totally naked. Both teens turned quickly blushing a bright shade of red causing Yoruichi and Tessai to laugh.

After Yoruichi had gotten dressed, both Yoruichi and Tessai explained how the Soul Society was first formed and how it was the duty of the Soul Reapers to send wayward spirits to their resting place. She explained the many different types of spirits and their part in the world.

"You two are the very first living Soul Reapers that has ever existed and about the only two that are able to teleport between dimensions." stated Yoruichi.

"Then how are you able to go from Naruto's world to here?" asked Ichigo. This question caused Yoruichi to smile.

"We use a zenkaimon. I was told by head captain Yamamoto to bring you both to the Soul Society once you have come back to this dimension. But that can wait as your family is waiting for you." Both Ichigo and Naruto smiled as they both left the small shop heading home.

Ichigo and Naruto was outside of the Kurosaki clinic dreading how their father was going to react now that they were home. Ichigo opened the door only to hear the window break above them.

"Your finally back…. Ichigo and Naruto!" called out Isshin. Both Ichigo and Naruto stepped to one side watching as Isshin crashed face first into the side walk as this legs fell over in front of his head.

***Some things never change.*** stated Shiro mentally. Without saying a word both Naruto and Ichigo went inside leaving Isshin as he was. Both Naruto and Ichigo spent several hours telling their family about what they haven been through….. Lying of course about everything. The two teens knew that no matter what, they couldn't let their family know the full truth. They would find everything hard to believe even if they found out the truth.

After spending several hours with the Kurosaki family, both Ichigo and Naruto went back to the shop where they meet Yoruichi and Tessai. The plan was to make the journey to the Soul Society as quickly as possible. Yoruichi was waiting for the two teens as she tossed them a small badge like object.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"Those are special combat passes. Press it against your body." answered Yoruichi. The two teens did as Yoruichi instructed them to do. There was a brilliant flash of light as their souls separated from their bodies falling to the ground. Both Naruto and Ichigo now stood in their Soul Reaper garb with their zanpakuto's firmly in place.

"What the hell?" they both asked in shock when they saw their bodies on the ground.

"Your regular bodies are what we call gigai as you are now in your soul forms. Those badges have the power to separate your soul from your gigai_._" stated Yoruichi as the then tossed them a device that looked like a peez dispenser. "Those are soul candy. When you take one it inserts a mod soul into your body who will take your place. You can remove the mod soul using the combat passes that I just gave you as those badges also alert you to hollow activity. For safe keeping you can insert the mod souls into anything that does not have a soul." added Yoruichi. Both Ichigo and Naruto nodded their heads that they understood as they popped the mod souls into their gigai mouths. A minute or two the bodies twitched to life. "All right you two….. Stay out of trouble and we should be back quickly." stated Yoruichi as the two mod souls nodded their heads that they understood. Tessai opened up a zenkaimon to bring Naruto, Ichigo, and Yoruichi to the Soul Society.

When they existed the zenkaimon they could see a Soul Reaper waiting for them. He wore a white robe over his Soul Reaper clothes. He looked very regal looking as he had his hair pulled back by some white rods. His zanpakuto was within a sheath attacked to his side.

"Yoruichi Shihoin welcome back. I trust that these are the two that we have heard so much about. Come with me as head captain Yamamoto is waiting for us." stated the Soul Reaper.

"Yoruichi…. Who is this?" asked Ichigo.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as I command squad six out of the thirteen court guards." answered Byakuya. Ichigo and Naruto followed Yoruichi and Byakuya to the place where they were supposed to meet head captain Yamamoto. Byakuya took the three to the main meeting hall where they were told to wait outside until summoned.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Trouble in the Seireitei


	16. trouble in the seireitei

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to Zero Kuran2: thanks for the vote of confidence as I will keep updating as quickly as possible. To Nikhil.G: thanks for the comment. To adierpholmartrufreire: *smiles wickedly* I have plans in store for what Aizen and Orochimaru have in store for our two heroes. To AJGuardian: wow… I left you speechless! Is that a good thing? To ultima-owner: lol…. I possibly would have reacted in the same way as both Naruto and Ichigo despite being a woman myself! Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation]

Chapter 16 - trouble in the Seireitei

Both Ichigo and Naruto waited with Yourichi for Byakuya to some them as the head captain Yamamoto wanted to speak to the two substitute shinigami Something troubled the two teens since they came to the Soul Society. Even their inner demons could feel it. Both Naruto and Ichigo found themselves within their inner mindscapes. The two demons said not a word to their hosts as they went to enter the others mindscape. Both Shiro and Ichigo along with Zangetsu journeyed to the red building which would bring them to Naruto's mindscape. Ichigo, Shiro, and Zangetsu found themselves deep within the forest that was Naruto's mindscape. The three of them saw that Kyuubi and Naruto were waiting for them.

"All right you guys what is this all about?" asked Ichigo.

"**Sorry about this King but ever since coming to the Soul Society, something has been calling out to me. I could feel it a lot stronger when we got to this building."** stated Shiro.

"What about you Kyuubi?" asked Naruto in concern.

"**Don't worry Kit….. I am fine. Zangetsu and I believe that it has something to do with what Shiro is." **replied Kyuubi. Everyone looked at the sword spirit.

-This is true. I have been keeping Shiro sane as much as possible.- replied Zangetsu.

"Thanks Zangetsu. Alert us through the mental path if anything happens." stated Ichigo as Zangetsu nodded his head as both Ichigo and Naruto left the mindscape.

As the two teens came to, Byakuya Kuchiki came back out for them leading the three inside. Yourichi went over standing next to a woman with long black lower pigtail braids as she wore the same cloak as Byakuya.

*Is it just me or does my cloak look different from theirs?* Naruto asked mentally. Almost everyone there wore the same exact garb as Ichigo. Next to the people dressed in the white cloaks were people who wore badges on their arms. Both Naruto and Ichigo wore their leaf village headbands that they had gained while in Konaha as their swords appeared to be the only swords that didn't sit in a sheath.

***You have to remember Kit that you are a ninja before you are a Soul Reaper. Your clothing reflects this.*** answered Kyuubi. Before the two substitutes sat an elderly looking man with a bald head and a long white beard which had some ropes tied around it.

"So these are the two substitutes that I have heard so much about." stated the older man.

"That is correct head captain." replied Yourichi. Ichigo watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye as Naruto began to fidget around as he avoided all other captains and their lieutenants gaze. Ichigo reached for Naruto's hand holding it within his giving the blond hair shinobi some much needed comfort because of Naruto's past.

"Tell us boys what is your names and where do you hail from?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourselves first before we reveal ourselves to you?" questioned Naruto angrily as his eyes flashed over to become Kyuubi's as he hated to be criticized by people he hardly knew. Suddenly without warning Naruto found a sword to his throat held by a kid with white hair and piercing blue eyes. He seemed no older than ten years old.

"How dare you speak to the head captain in such a manor!" stated the kid.

"Captain Hitsuguya… stand down. They have every right to question our ways as they are knew to this." commanded Yamamoto. Hitsuguya did as he was commanded as Kyuubi worked on calming Naruto down mentally. Naruto's eyes returned back to normal as no one seemed to notice the change except for Ichigo. "I am head captain of squad one. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. This is my lieutenant Chojiro Saskibe." answered Yamamoto.

One at a time each captain stepped forth introducing their squad number and their lieutenant. Squad two was commanded by Soi Fon as her lieutenant was Marechiyo Omeda. Squad three was commanded by Gin Ichimaru as his lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Squad four was commanded by Retsu Unohana as her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. Squad five was commanded by Sosuke Aizen as his lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. Squad six was commanded by Byakuya Kuchki as his lieutenant was Renji Abari. Squad seven was commanded by Sajin Komamura as his lieutenant was Tetsuzaemon Iba. Squad Eight was commanded by Shusui Kyoraku as his lieutenant was Nano Ise. Squad nine was commanded by Kaname Tosen as his lieutenant was Shuhei Hisagi. Squad ten was commanded by Toshiro Hitsuguya as his lieutenant was Rangiku Matsumoto. Squad eleven was commanded by Kenpachi Zaraki as his lieutenant was Yachiru Kasajishi. Squad twelve was commanded by Mayuri Kurotsuchi as his lieutenant was Nemu Kurotsuchi. And finally squad thirteen which was commanded by Jushior Ukitake as his lieutenant was Rukia Kuchki (I know that Rukia was not made a lieutenant until the full bringer arc but for my story she is going to be a lieutenant). Once all the introductions were set Ichigo looked at Naruto who nodded his head.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki as I hail from Kakura Town." stated Ichigo formally.

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki as I hail from Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire." added Naruto.

*Your going by your full name?* Ichigo questioned Naruto mentally.

*Only here in this realm. No one truly knows of my past as I will only use the last name of Uzamaki back home in my world.* replied Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but to shutter as Mayuri Kurotsuchi eyed him like a piece of meat.

"Very curious as I have never come across a specimen from another realm that we haven't fully investigated. This will make for fundamental research." stated Mayuri. A deep animalistic growl came forth stopping Mayuri who was inching towards Naruto.

*Kyuubi?* questioned Ichigo as Naruto shook his head no. The captain from squad seven had stepped forth removing the basket from his head revealing a wolf face instead of a human one.

"You will not lay a single hand on him Kurotsuchi." growled Komamura as he winked at Naruto.

*He knows! But how?* Naruto questioned.

***Leave it to a wolf to be able to sniff out a fox. Don't worry Kit. You can trust this one as he is no different than me.*** replied Kyuubi. Naruto began to relax within Komamura's presence. But out of the corner of Naruto's eyes he could see Shiro's eyes emerging in place of Ichigo's.

"Enough!" bellowed out Yamamoto as he smashed his cane against the floor. "Captain Kurotsuchi these two are here as our guests. You will not conduct your experimentations on them. Am I clear?"

"But of course head captain." replied Mayuri as the wicked grin didn't vanish from his face.

"Head captain if I may speak?" questioned Unohana as Yamamoto nodded his head yes. "Since these two are new to the Seireitei and are seeing this world for the first time. May I suggest that we give them a tour and explain how things run around here?"

"Very well. Captain Komamura and Captain Unohana….. Since you seem so keen on these two substitutes. I will give you this task." commanded Yamamoto as the two captains nodded their heads. "Very well…. Everyone is dismissed!" Both Aizen and Gin walked up towards the two teens sending off bad vibes throughout Ichigo's and Naruto's body.

"We are looking forward to seeing what you are both capable of." stated Aizen as Komamura growled lowly at the two captains. Once Aizen and Gin had left the room, Ichigo collapsed suddenly as he was out cold.

'Mental note. Avoid those two. I have a very bad feeling about them. Whatever it was it seems that Shiro could sense it and feel it as well as it affected him.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Komamura pick up Ichigo as Unohana directed the wolf to bring him the squad four barracks.

NEXT CHAPTER… allegiances


	17. allegiances

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to KratosTheGodoWar: I don't think I will have Ichigo and his full bringer. But I will allow Naruto to have the full nine tail cloak. To adierpholmartrusfeire: don't worry I think you will be a bit surprised by what I have planned. Don't worry the action will happen sooner than you think. To AJGuardian: thanks for spotting the mistakes and stuff. I will look back over it and make the adjustments. To xider: sorry….. I am trying to update as quickly as possible so bear with me for a while. To ultima-owner: yes…. I agree with you there. Aizen is so evil that he is bound to give anyone cold chills especially when he smiles. Thanks to everyone whom faved and reviewed. Please make sure that you leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=

Chapter 17 - allegiances

Naruto followed Komamura and Unohana brought the unconscious Ichigo to the squad four barracks. Naruto barely said a word as he was worried about Ichigo. Naruto had briefly saw Shiro manifesting on Ichigo which raised the most concern. Ichigo has always been there for Naruto through thick and thin. Naruto knew that something was causing Ichigo's inner hollow to come forth. Naruto knew that Kyuubi was checking on Shiro within Ichigo's mindscape. At squad four barracks Unohana told Naruto and Komamura to wait outside. Unohana had sensed a strange but rather unique spiritual pressure surging through Ichigo that seemed to affect him greatly.

'Something is going on here. It troubles me as it has something to do with Aizen and Gin. Whatever it is, it seems that Ichigo is the only one who can sense it.' Unohana thought to herself as she began to treat Ichigo. While outside Naruto sat with Komamura.

"You are really worried about him." Komamura stated as he watched Naruto fidget about.

"Yeah…. I mean after all he is the only family I kind of have." replied Naruto.

"So tell me Mr. Namikaze Uzamaki…. How do you two know each other and why am I smelling fox on you?" asked Komamura.

"Naruto….. Please just call me Naruto. Well it happened before I was born….. The reason why you smell fox is because I have a nine tailed demon fox sealed within me."

"Are you certain that it is wise to tell me this information?"

"Kyuubi said that we can trust you. I have complete truth that he knows what he is speaking about."

"Naruto by chance is this Kyuubi actually known as Kyuubi no Yohko?" questioned Komamura as Naruto nodded his head a little bit shocked that the captain knew Kyuubi's full name. "I always thought that the stories about him were a myth. But now I know partly the reason why I was a bit protective over you Naruto." Naruto looked at Komamura in confussion. "Kyuubi no Yohko was one of our great ancestors of my kind. It was said that long ago he was believed to be killed in battle by a man known as the Yellow Flash. But I always had my doubts. When I saw your reaction to how people stare at you and when your eyes changed color, I could feel this fondness as if I somehow knew you as I could pick up the sent of fox on you." stated Komamura. Naruto then remembered what Kyuubi had told him about his past.

Meanwhile within the Soul Society both Gin and Aizen were talking.

"I didn't expect for them to show up so soon. It seems that Kurosaki kid could sense it. The Hogiku as his inner hollow was close to surfacing despite the zanpakuto spirit holding it back." stated Gin with an evil smile stretched across his face.

"Yes as it seems whatever is within that Uzamaki kid is just as dangerous and powerful as a hollow. Speaking of which, we haven't heard from our allies yet. I hope that they are finding our gift to them quite useful." stated Aizen. Gin thrusted his sword into the air opening up a zenkaimon to see a man awaiting for them as he wore a spiral orange mask that covered his face only revealing one red eye with three comma's in them. The man wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"It is about time Aizen. I trust that you have received the object safely that you have been searching for." stated the mysterious man.

"Yes Madara Uchiha. I have to thank you for your help in finding it as I always knew that Kisuke still had it. The ninja you have been searching for is here within the Soul Society. It seems on top of his normal abilities that he also developed the ability to become a soul reaper." replied Aizen.

"No doubt considering that he does have the strongest and the most powerful of all the Biju sealed within him. I trust you have the information that we require?" Aizen smiled as he pulled out a scroll from out of his cloak handing it to Madara.

"Everything you will need to pull the Biju out of the Jinchuriki hosts."

"Excellent. Once you have the Oken and we have the Biju, the two worlds shall be ours for the taking and to remold as we see fit." stated Madara.

"It is always a pleasure to work with you Madara as we will contact you once we start moving forward with our plans."

"Of course." Gin closed the zenkaimon looking at Aizen.

"You are going to test it some more on that Kurosaki kid aren't you?" asked Gin as his only response was the evil smile stretched across Aizen's face.

Meanwhile, Ichigo found himself waking up within his mindscape as his head pounded. The last thing he could remember was the captain of squad five saying something to him before he passed out. The captains from squads five and three gave him the creeps. Ichigo sat up to find the spirit of his zanpakuto hovering over him.

=Are you all right now Ichigo?= questioned Zangetsu.

"Yeah….. Where is Shiro?" asked Ichigo as he noticed that his inner hollow was no where to be seen. Usually Shiro was always around when Ichigo came to his mindscape.

=I had to take him into my body as whatever it was that was affecting was also affecting you as well.= replied Zangetsu as his cloak began to flutter about as Shiro's form slowly began to manifest.

"**King….. It seems that you aren't the only one who was concerned about me." **stated Shiro. Ichigo looked over to see Kyuubi in his human form approaching the two. **"Hey there Kyuubi." **

"**You had both Naruto and me worried. What in the world happened?" **asked Kyuubi.

"**Its hard to understand it myself but it felt like someone was calling out of me pulling from out of you. Zangetsu acted quickly pulling me with inside of him." **explained Shiro.

"**So that is what happened. Naruto was worried about you two as it seems that I am not as alone as I thought." **stated Kyuubi.

"Your talking about squad seven's captain Komamura, right Kyuubi?" questioned Ichigo. Kyuubi nodded his head before filling in everyone to what Naruto had found out about Komamura. "That's great news Kyuubi. So at least we have an ally in this realm that we can trust. But I still have some concerns when it comes to Aizen and Gin." stated Ichigo.

=In the meanwhile, I shall keep Shiro within me to hopefully prevent whatever had affected him.= Zangetsu stated as Shiro's body began to vanish back within Zangetsu's cloak. Kyuubi went back to fill in Naruto about what had happened while Ichigo went back as he slowly regained consciousness once leaving his mindscape.

NEXT CHAPTER…. Aizen attacks


	18. Aizen attacks

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: **to adierpholmartrusfeire: thanks so much for you comment. To ultima-owner: yes I have to agree with you there. Komamura is a very good ally for both Ichigo and Naruto to have I kind of like the twist that I added about Komamura and Kyuubi being related. To raised dead: *smiles back* thanks for that! I love it! To The AmendableSnowFreak: thanks as I am trying to update as quickly as possible. Thanks to everyone for their comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~

Chapter 18 - Aizen attacks

Ichigo slowly began to come to as he found himself within squad four barracks as Unohana stood by his side.

"Ah you are finally awake Mr. Kurosaki. You had us pretty concerned. Especially a one Mr. Namikaze Uzamaki." stated Unohana. Ichigo sat up as a soft smile stretched across his face.

"It is fine if you just call me Ichigo. I know that Naruto would ask the same thing of you Captain Unohana." replied Ichigo as he got off of the bed that he was on.

"Ichigo if I may ask a personal question, what was up with that rather unique spiritual pressure that you emitted?" questioned Unohana.

***Don't tell her King. We aren't sure who to exactly trust in this world. If something does happen to reveal it, then we can divulge the information. Until then we should keep it to ourselves.*** Shiro stated mentally.

"Sorry Captain Unohana but I can't tell you. But I promise that sooner or later I will fill you in on everything." replied Ichigo. Unohana nodded her head that she understood. Both Ichigo and Unohana left the barracks to see Naruto and Komamura waiting for them.

"Have you been waiting long?" Ichgio asked as he came out of the barracks. His reply was a swift punch in the face by Naruto. Ichgio was thrown back several feet as he ended up with a bloody nose. "I will take that as a yes."

"Damn it Ichigo. You know how much I was worried about you?" growled Naruto as his eyes turned red while his whisker marks on his cheeks broadened.

"Calm down Naruto. You don't need to kill your own brother. Perhaps this is a good time that we finally show you both around before anything else happens." stated Komaura. Ichgio walked over towards Naruto and the wolf captain while wiping the blood from his nose onto the sleeve of his Soul Reapers uniform as Naruto calmed down. As the two teens explored the Soul Society, they stood in awe over how many souls existed within the Soul Society. There were Soul Reapers of every shape and size but none were like Ichigo and Naruto.

"I have to admit that this world is unlike anything that we have been to so far. But it does raise one important question….. what is causing the disturbance between the two worlds and how do we fix it?" Naruto asked.

"That is the million dollar question. But we will figure this out and stop it no matter what it takes." answered Ichgio.

Moments later, Ichigo and Naruto were back in the captains meeting hall. Ichigo could still feel as if something was tugging at Shiro forcing him to come out of Ichigo. Ichigo was grateful that his zanpakuto was keeping Shiro with inside of him. Soon the head captain's words began to drone out as Ichigo began to hear another voice as he began to see his inner world all around him while at the same time seeing the real world.

~Come Shirosaki. You weren't meant to be like this…. tied down. Let yourself free.~ called out the mysterious voice that seemed very haunting.

=Ichigo….. I am not certain if I can hold him much longer.= replied Zangetsu.

***King….. help me….. I don't know how to ignore this call. It is far too strong as it compels me to answer.*** Shiro stated.

"Shiro, I know that you can do this. I know that you are far stronger than any voice." replied Ichigo. Naruto nudged Ichigo snapping him back to the real world. Naruto could tell that something was wrong as he noticed that Ichigo actually had Shiro's eyes. Ichigo's spiritual energy was fluxing wildly allowing all of the captains in the hall to feel it.

"Is there something wrong Ichgio Kurosaki?" asked Yamamoto. Ichigo couldn't answer as a sudden burst of spiritual pressure exploded from out of the teen as it destroyed the captains meeting hall.

Ichigo didn't look human any more as he was looking more like an actual hollow. Ichigo's soul reaper uniform was completely torn as he was only wearing the pants. A large whole sat in Ichigo's chest as his skin was completely white as he had a long reptilian tail with a black flame tip. Ichigo's face was nearly covered by the hollow mask as his black and gold eyes shined brightly. Ichigo's orange hair was now much longer as he had clawed hands and feet. Seeing this form of Ichigo surprised everyone except for Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, and Kaname Tosen who were know wearing inverted colors to their soul reapers uniforms minus the captain cloaks that they used to wear. Aizen was laughing wickedly, as an evil grin crossed his face.

"That is it Kurosaki….. let it loose! Allow the Seireitei to crumple before your power!" laughed Aizen. No one saw Naruto move as he tackled Aizen. Naruto's eyes became Kyuubi's as the three whisker marks on his face broadened. Sharp fangs and claws took from as Naruto's hair became more wild. Kitsune was firmly in his grip as Kyuubi's chakra flowed out of Naruto taking on the form of a fox with a single tail over his entire body.

"What did you do to him?" growled Naruto angrily. Aizen simply flexed throwing Naruto off of him as he stood up eyeing the young Jinchuriki wickedly.

"So he isn't the only one who has something deadly within him. But yours is far different than his. Perhaps I could use you too Uzamaki." stated Aizen. Naruto lept back away from the man when he heard Aizen only calling him by his original last name. He had told everyone here in this world that his last name was Namikaze Uzamaki. How did this man know his true name?

"What is the meaning of this Aizen?" asked Yamamoto as he unsheathed his zanpakuto which happened to be his cane.

"What does it look like to you head captain? I am going to bring the soul society down and obtain the power belonging to the Soul King." replied Aizen.

"You are mad Aizen. We will not stand by and allow you to destroy this world or any other. Everyone to battle and stop them no matter what it takes!"

"Head captain… please leave Ichigo to me. He is clearly being used by Aizen. I believe that I can snap him out of it." stated Naruto. Yamamoto looked at the Jinchuriki as he looked like he wasn't going to give Naruto that chance until Komamura stepped forth.

"Go on Naruot. I have your back Kit. Go and get your adoptive brother back!" stated Komamura. Naruto smiled at the wolf captain uttering his thanks as he lept off to battle against a crazed Ichigo.

*Kyuubi….. can you mind link us together?* asked Naruto.

***I will try Kit. Be careful…. Remember that both Shiro and Ichigo are in there somewhere!*** replied Kyuubi.

*Let's just hope that we can break through to them!* stated Naruto as he gripped Kitsune hard in his hand.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Ichigo vs Naruto


	19. Ichigo vs Naruto

Monsters with Souls

**Warnings:** This is a fan fiction crossover featuring Naruto and Bleach. In no way shape or form do I own the series and/or its characters. This story however is an original idea that I have had for a while now and decided that it is time that I got around to writing it. Some of the characters may seem a bit OCC so please don't hate me for it!

**Author Reviews: ** to adierpholmartrusfreire: *smiles* I have no doubt that Naruto isn't the only one who will try to be a crazed Ichigo back to his senses. But it will be interesting to see how he does get him back. To ultima-owner: come on we already knew that Aizen is completely off of his rocker. I know that in the end that both Naruto and Ichigo will be the ones to foil his plans. To mikayla. : thanks for the comment. To The Amendable Snow Freak: thanks for the comment as I am working out the details for the next chapter right now! Thanks to everyone for their comments and reviews telling me what you all think. Thanks!

**Key Guide: **"regular speech", 'thinking to ones self', *mental speech*, (author notes), **bold - Kyuubi & Shirosaki speaking**_, italic - attacks/jutsu, _-spirits/hollows speaking-, [translation], =zanpakuto speaking=, ~Hogyoku speaking~

Chapter 19 - Ichigo vs Naruto

Naruto moved quickly as Ichigo out a fearsome roar as other hollows began to fall from the sky as it opened up above the Seireitei.

"Ichigo….. listen to the sound of my voice. Snap out of it!" roared Naruto. Ichigo charged at Naruto picking up his zanpakuto into his clawed hand. Violent energy whipped around him. 'Don't tell me that he's getting ready to unleash that attack!' Naruto thought to himself.

"_Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_ snapped Ichigo. Naruto knew that he didn't have enough time to dodge as he used a _substitution _jutsu to escape. Ichigo growled sharply as Naruto turned into a block of wood as he reappeared right next to Komamura.

"Kit are you all right?" asked Komamura.

"I can use some help. I know that Ichigo is in there somewhere. I just have to break through to him." growled Naruto as the chakra that he was incased in began to form a second tail.

***Be careful Naruto not to get too angry. If you go into a four tail state, you will lose all sense of yourself. I am trying to break through to them but I am having a hard time as something is keeping me from entering their inner world.*** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto growled at Ichigo as he could see Ichigo preparing for another attack as he stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground. But it wasn't an attack that Naruto recognized. A red ball began to form at the end of Ichigo's fingers causing Komamura's eyes to widen as he recognized the attack. Komamura had to act fast as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Roar Tenken!" Komamura snapped. Once his zanpakuto was in its awakened shiki state, Komamura poured all of his spiritual energy into his zanpakuto. "Bankai!" Komamura's sword transformed into a giant. "Kokujo Tengen Myoo….. protection!" he commanded his zanpakuto. The large giant zanpakuto knelt down surrounding Naruto and Komamura as Ichigo unleashed the attack he was preparing at the two.

"_Cero (zero)!"_ Ichigo roared out unleashing the hollow attack but the giant zanpakuto was already in place protecting them from the blast.

"You best hurry Naruto!" stated Komamura as he could hear Kenpachi's evil laughter as the captain from squad eleven loved a fight. Kenpachi had entered the area slashing at Ichigo with his zanpakuto to see the wound had healed instantly. Kenpachi grinned like a mad man as he slashed at Ichigo again and again as the teen did nothing to protect himself from Kenpachi.

Seeing this caused Naruto to become even angrier at the squad eleven captain as a third tail began to form. Naruto gripped Kitsune hard in his hand as the fur that surrounded the blade began to change into fire.

"Leave him alone! _Kitsune Bi (fox fire)!"_ growled Naruto as he unleashed the attack at Kenpachi forcing the captain to back away from Ichigo.

"Naruto leave Kenpachi to me. You deal with Ichigo!" stated Komamura. Naruto nodded his head as he put Kitsune under his arm freeing his hands. Naruto pointed to of his fingers on both hands up into the sky as he then crossed them into a plus sign.

"_Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Naruto called out as fifty clones of Naruto suddenly appeared as they all moved with Kitsune in hand charging at Ichigo. "Ichigo….. snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto called out as he could see Ichigo grabbing his zanpakuto gathering his energy once again.

"_Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"_

"_Kaze no Kizu (wind scar)!"_ Naruto growled unleashing the attack to counter Ichigo's attack. The two attacks hit in a collusion causing all of the clones of Naruto to puff into smoke. 'I have to get through to him somehow…..' Naruto thought as he could see tears streaming down from Ichigo's hollow mask.

***Naruto….. do you hear that?*** asked Kyuubi.

*Hear what?* Naruto asked back.

***Listen…..* **replied Kyuubi. Naruto focused on Ichigo as he gripped his hollow mask with one hand growling. It looked like he was fighting something. That is when Naruto could hear it.

~Kill them. Let yourself go. Join us Shirosaki….. you are one of us!~ called out a mysterious voice.

Ichigo roared out swinging Zangetsu wildly in his grip.

"Naru…. Ah… stop… don't…. ah!" Ichigo cried out making no sense of what he was trying to say to his adoptive brother.

***Kit….. I think that I may have a way to stop them. Remember that jutsu the pervy sage was teaching you? The one that your father knows.***growled Kyuubi. Naruto nodded his head as he understood Kyuubi's plans.

"_Multiple Shadow Clone Justu." _called out Naruto as he once again created at least twenty clones. Several clones charged at Ichigo attacking him while Naruto worked with a clone gathering their chakra as he placed Kitsune into its special holder. 'I hope that this works!' Naruto thought to himself.

~Destroy them… kill everyone who stands in your way!~ called out the voice.

"Ichigo… keep fight it!" Naruto called out as a ball of chakra formed in his hand. Naruto then moved charging at Ichigo as the teen had destroyed the shadow clones. _"Rasengan!"_ snapped Naruto as he hit Ichigo with his attack.

Within Ichigo's mindscape, Shiro was screaming in pain as he took on the inverted look to the hollow form that had formed on Ichigo in the real world. Shiro was clearly fighting against Ichigo and Zangetsu as the teen looked beat up and tired.

~Come Shirosaki. Destroy him…. Let yourself free. You are one of us!~ stated the mysterious voice.

"**I am not. Stop it…. King get out of here. I don't want to fight you anymore!" **Shiro managed to call out as he swung his version of Zangetsu wildly.

=Ichigo listen….. I think I may have a solution.= Zangetsu stated.

"Please do tell Zangetsu. I have to do something to help out Shiro since because he is a part of me." replied Ichigo.

=Simply change his name. The voice that is calling to him is calling him by the name that you have given him. If you change his name, it may release its hold on him.= stated Zangetsu. Ichigo could hear Naruto's voice calling out to him to snap out of it. Ichigo began to pour every bit of his spiritual energy into his zanpakuto.

'I hope that this works!' Ichigo thought to himself as he moved charging at the hollow with the blade pointing at the hollow.

Naruto watched as his _Rasengan_ hit Ichigo causing parts of the hollowfication that formed on Ichigo to break off.

"Come back… Ichigo!" Naruto screamed out.

"Na….. ru…." moaned out Ichigo as every inch of the hollowfication broke off revealing a bruised and battered Ichigo. Naruto managed to catch his brother in his arms before he fell to the ground as he turned glaring at Aizen.

"Aizen!" he roared at the former captain.

"I see that he was able to break my hold. But this proved to be a very useful trial run in the end!" replied Aizen as the sky opened up even more in the Seireitei to reveal a Menos Grande as a bright light shout out of the whole surrounding Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.

"Kaname….. how dare you betray us!" growled Komamura.

"You are wrong Sajin. I fight on the side of justice." replied Tosen.

"Justice… you call what Aizen did to this kid….. justice? If I ever see you again, I will take you down personally!" roared Komamura as the three soul reaper captains disappeared along with the hollows. The whisker marks, Kyuubi's red eyes, and chakra cloak all began to vanish from Naruto as he nearly collapsed. Using Kyuubi's chakra had nearly wiped him out. Naruto collapsed backwards as Komamura was there to catch him.

"Captain….." moaned Naruto.

"Rest easy Kit. It is over for now!" stated Komamura. Naruto slowly closed his eyes relaxing in the captain's arms.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself within squad four barracks. Komamura was sitting by his bedside.

"Captain….." Naruto stated weakly.

"It is all right Naruto. You have been resting as the whole Seireitei is in an up roar over what happened. No one blames Ichigo for what happened. But head captain Yamamoto has a lot of questions that need to be answered. But we figured that we would wait until you guys are well enough." stated Komamura. Naruto smiled softly as he slowly sat upright swinging his legs off of the bed.

"It might be a while before Ichigo comes back around. He doesn't heal as quickly as me. I should be well enough to explain what happened." Naruto stated.

***Just don't push yourself too hard Kit.*** stated Kyuubi.

*How are they Kyuubi. Were you able to find out what happened?* Naruto asked.

***Their mindscape looks like a war zone. But they are as clueless as we are about what happened.*** replied Kyuubi. Naruto stood up shakily on his own two feet as he nearly fell over only to be caught by Komamura.

"Easy there Kit." Naruto found himself smiling at the nickname as Kyuubi wasn't the only one who called him by that name.

"Thanks Captain."

"Please Naruto call me by my first name. It's Sajin. You are kind of practically family after all." stated Komamura as Naruto nodded his head that he understood.

Naruto was grateful that squad four was working around the clock to heal Ichigo. It forced him to focus on the task on telling everyone the truth about what they had witnessed. Naruto wondered if everyone would react the same way they did back home knowing what was with inside of Naruto. Naruto was glad that he had Komamura on his side. The captains had all gathered within a temporary meeting hall as Naruto told all of the captains about the hollow that exists within Ichigo and the demon that exists within him. Naruto tried not to shutter at the way Mayuri Kurotsuchi was looking at him like he was some kind of test subject.

"According to Kisuke, the object that they used is known as the Hogyoku as it is said to have the power to turn Soul Reapers into hollows and hollows into soul reapers. Kisuke has no idea of how they were able to obtain it." Replied Yourichi.

"So it was this object that caused the hollow within Kurosaki to go out of control. It seems that you knew about Namikaze Uzamaki's inner demon Captain Komamura as this is one of the reasons why you are so protective over him." stated Yamamoto.

"Not at first head captain. I can smell that Naruto had a fox scent as it smelled familiar. When he told me, I have heard some legends conserning Kyuubi who was believed to have created my kind long ago. It is because of these facts that I protected Naruto as he asked me to keep the knowledge a secret." replied Komamura.

"Never the less we can't hold it against these two for the monsters that they contain within them. We must prepare for the next time Aizen and his group decides to attack us." stated Yamamoto as he tapped his cane onto the ground dismissing everyone. Naruto went back to the squad four barracks to see that Ichigo was finally up. The Jinchuriki filled in his adoptive brother to what had happened.

"I see… if I ever see Aizen again. I owe him big time for what he had put me through!" growled Ichigo earing a wicked grin from Naruto.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Chunin exams


End file.
